Juntos para siempre
by RoxyLoves
Summary: Mikan Yukihara entra en la Academia Alice después de muchas cosas, allí descubre a Natsume y a gente de su pasado. Mikan sufrirá de amor y penas a la vez que pelea junto con sus amigos para vencer las huellas del pasado que la atormentan
1. La nueva

1_ Volver al principio

_**-Mama… Mama ¿Dónde estás? ¿A dónde iras? –pregunto una niña de siete años mirando a su madre que, en el suelo, la miraba con una sonrisa dolida**_

_**-Lo siento cariño, lamento darte esta vida –dijo su madre con los ojos llorosos**_

_**-No llores –dijo ella con una sonrisa- todo estará bien, mami…**_

_**-Cariño, por favor, cuida de tus hermanitos ¿si? –pregunto su madre**_

_**-Los cuidare… con mi vida- dijo la niña con un asentimiento seco…**_

Una adolescente de quince años abrió sus ojos de repente, llena de miedo, terror y tristeza, sus ojos solo se encontraron con oscuridad hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron: estaba aun en su celda… Suspiro y cerró los ojos, dejando que las lagrimas cayeran silenciosamente

-Lo siento –murmuro ella- no pude cuidarlos… -dijo sentándose en el colchón roto en el cual dormía, se encontraba encadenada a una pared, con una cadena anti-Alice, levanto una parte del colchón y de allí saco una foto, donde estaba ella de niña con sus padres, sus hermanos y sus amigos- Mama, Papa, lo siento –dijo abrazando la foto mientras las lagrimas no se detenían en caer

-ha, ya despertaste –dijo un chico acercándose, debería tener unos 40 años y miro a la niña que se seco las lagrimas al instante, al verle- ¿Sigues con tus pesadillas?

-¿Y eso que más te da? –dijo ella fríamente

-Deberías olvidarte de todos ellos, por tu culpa la mitad de tu familia murió ¿quieres que matemos la otra mitad y así estarás bien de una vez? –pregunto él, la niña lo miro con odio

-No te metas con ellos –susurro con odio en la voz- Me querías ¿no? Pues me tienes, soy tu maldito robot, déjales en paz.

-Jojana, si tienes razón –dijo el dándole un plato de comida- al fin y al cabo, ya tengo mi arma mortal, tienes misiones así que come rápido

-Moriré antes de comer esta porquería –dijo ella- así que dime mis misiones para acabarlas de una vez

-Si eso quieres… -dijo El chico cruzándose de brazos divertido…

-_- GAKUEN ALICE-_-

-Natsume-Sama –dijo Sumire acercándose al chico que leía una manga- ¿Qué lees? –pregunto ella, esta chica insoportable, junto a otra llamada Luna Koizumi, eran las presidentas del club "Ruka y Natsume-Sama"

-Algo –dijo el cortante y frió, como siempre

-Oí, que frió –dijo Luna con un puchero, en ese momento Ruka hizo acto de precencia

-¡Ruka-Sama! –gritaron todo su grupo de fans con corazones en los ojos, este sonrió tímidamente mientras tomaba asiento, pero antes de que pudieran comenzar a acosarlo Narumi llego

-Buen día florecitas- dijo el entrando con un traje de príncipe rosa- ¿Cómo han despertado?

-Bien hasta que te vi –dijo un chico

-Profesor Gay –dijo otro

-¿Eres travesti? –pregunto un ultimo

-¿O Pedófilo? –pregunto otro

-¡Que bien veros tan animado! –exclamo el emocionado- en fin, os tengo una noticia: es muy probable que mañana entre una nueva alumna a su curso

-¿Enserio? –dijeron todos los hombres (excepto Natsume y Ruka) emocionados

-Si –dijo Narumi- pero todavía no es algo seguro, en fin, solo venía a avisarle eso, os dejo con el suplente –dijo despareciendo

-_ AFUERA _-

Mikan se encontraba parada tranquilamente, con algunas manchas de sangre ajena en su ropa y piernas, alrededor de ella, formando un círculo, se encontraban personas muertas, al menos unas cincuenta de ellas…

-Eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé- dijo ella cogiendo el chip que buscaba- es una pena, pensé que hoy me entretendría…

-He, tu –dijo una voz, Mikan se giro con una navaja en su mano, apuntando a la voz, cuando enfrente a ella, se encontró con un hombre de unos 23 años, de cabello rubio y ojos celestes, de piel clara, que tenía un traje violeta, al lado estaba un hombre de 21 de cabello negro largo recogido en una coleta, lleno de pendientes y anillos, con grandes ojos azabaches y piel pálida

-¿Narumi, Rei? –pregunto ella sorprendida, mientras guardaba nuevamente su arma

-¡MIKAN! –Grito Narumi saltando sobre la chica, sin embargo esta dio un paso al costado y el rostro del chico dio de lleno con el frío suelo- Kya, tan fría como siempre –exclamo el sentándose en el suelo

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –pregunto ella cortante

-Venimos a llevarte- dijo Rei- Ya sabes, a la academia

-No pienso volver- dijo ella al instante

-Mikan, han pasado cinco años desde que llevas esta clase de vida- dijo Narumi- prometí a tu madre cuidarte y esta no es la forma de hacerlo, no puedes seguir castigándote por…

-¡CALLATE! –Grito ella furiosa- Yo no me castigo, simplemente se que si voy a esa academia de nuevo la AAO irá a buscarme aunque para encontrarme deban matar a todos allí

-¿O sea que te preocupas por nosotros? –pregunto Narumi ilusionado

-Por mí que a vosotros os parta un rayo –dijo ella cortante, Narumi se quedo pálido y una gotita se le puso en la frente- a mí solo me importan mis hermanos, te recuerdo que aun están ahí.

-Si estas allá podrías protegerlos personalmente- dijo Rei- además ¿enserio quieres seguir con esto? –pregunto

-¿Acaso si voy a Gakuen Alice no sería lo mismo? Me pondrían en habilidades peligrosas ¿o no? –pregunto ella

-Bueno si pero…. –dijo Rei

-Pero nada –dijo ella

-¿Crees que tus hermanos no te necesitan? –Dijo Narumi- yo se que ellos te extrañan…

-No me deben ni recordar –dijo ella

-Claro que si, quizás no tu rostro en sí, pero recuerdan cosas como la comida, los juegos, las canciones –dijo Naru- Mikan, si vos vas allá ellos podrán tenerte y tu a ellos, no quiero que sigas viviendo así, me preocupo por ti, además allá nosotros te protegeremos, no te tocara ninguno del AAO

Mikan se quedo mirando el rostro de los que, en algún momento, habían sido sus tíos y que aun los seguían siendo, suspiro y miro hacia otro lado

-Un mes –dijo ella- solo un mes, si no me gusta me voy

-¿Eso es un sí? –dijo Rei

-¿Qué te parece? –pregunto esta

-Vale, entonces vamos ahora antes de que empiecen a sospechar, mientras más tiempo mejor ¿no?

-Esperen –dijo ella- en ese caso dejad que yo os lleve por tele transportación, tendremos al menos una hora y no podrán rastrearlos –explico

-Vale –dijo Naru dándole la mano, Rei le cogió la otra y en dos segundos se encontraban frente a la academia

-Todo sigue igual a cuando me fui –dijo ella- ¿nunca piensan cambiarlo? –pregunto viendo a sus tíos

-No por el momento –dijeron ambos a la vez, entraron y caminaron hacía el área de la secundaria…

-¡MIKAN! –grito un hombre de 35 años, de cabello negro y ojos marrones, él era el director Yukihara de Secundaria, el verdadero tío biológico de Mikan. Esta sin poder evitarlo recibió el abrazo impulsivo de su tío apenas entro en su dirección

-Hola –dijo ella tranquilamente, sin siquiera inmutarse

-¿Así que si te quedas? –Pregunto él con una gran sonrisa- lo sospeche, así que estaba terminando tu formulario, ten, ya está preparado –dijo tendiéndole los papeles, Mikan los leyó:

_**Nombre: Mikan Sakura**_

_**Edad: 15 años**_

_**Curso: Secundaria, 2-A**_

_**Tutor: Narumi**_

_**Clase: Habilidades Peligrosas**_

_**Estrellas: especial**_

-Está mal –dijo ella entregándoselo a su tío- Mi apellido no es Sakura

-Ya lo sé, Miki –dijo el recibiendo el formulario- pero no creo que debas usar tu verdadero apellido, puede ser peligroso ¿entiendes? –dijo él, ella asintió

-Si –dijo ella

-Vale, este es tu uniforme- dijo el director- y aquí están tus útiles; dormirás en la habitaciones especiales, Rei llévala allí, por favor –dijo el

-Ajá –dijo Rei rápidamente comenzó a caminar, con la chica Mikan a su costado, ninguno decía nada, ninguno era bueno para hablar, Rei la observaba en silencio, él fue el primero en romper el silencio- Lo siento

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –pregunto ella mirándolo tranquilamente

-Yo debí haber sido quien sufra estos cinco años y no tú, lo siento –dijo el nuevamente

-Está bien, al fin y al cabo yo fui quien se escapo para hacerlo ¿no? –dijo ella

-Pero yo sospechaba que harías algo así –susurro el arrepentido- debí haberte atado a tu habitación

-No pienses en el pasado –dijo ella- al fin y al cabo, el pasado es solo eso ¿no? Eso ya paso.

-Aun así… -dijo el mirándola- yo soy tu hermano mayor, debí haberte cuidado mejor, a ti y a todos los demás, nunca debí dejar que os lastimaran… -dijo el arrepentido, Mikan lo miro y sonrió levemente, Si, Rei era su hermano, no biológico, pero su padre lo había adoptado cuando este tenía 11 años y Mikan tan solo cinco, de eso diez años habían pasado ya…

-No te mortalices –dijo ella tranquilamente- al fin y al cabo sigues siendo el mejor hermano mayor que tengo -Aun así, eso no te quita que continúes siendo un idiota egocéntrico –dijo ella sonriendo, volviendo a los viejos tiempos donde ellos "discutían" por horas completas por esos "insultos"

-Y tu una mocosa malcriada –dijo él con la misma sonrisa, suspiro y se puso su máscara antes de entrar a los dormitorios

-¿Sigues usando esa cosa? –pregunto ella, Rei asintió silencioso

-Vale, te explico rápido: primer piso es el comedor y cocina, Segundo piso son los baños y salas especiales, en el tercero esta la primera habitación (Natsume Hyuuga) en el cuarto la tuya y el quinto es el techo ¿haz entendido? Tus clases te lo diré por celular –dijo entregándole uno, apenas ella dijo "si, entiendo" el desapareció, ella suspiro

Sola de nuevo. Cogió sus cosas y se subió al ascensor, apretando el botón numero 4 mientras esperaba y pensaba…


	2. Primer Día

2_Primer día

Al día siguiente se levanto a las cinco AM, como siempre gracias a sus pesadillas, suspiro y se giro sobre su cama para ver el reloj, se sentó y prendió las luces con un movimiento de mano, abrió su armario y saco su nuevo uniforme mientras se lo ponía en completo silencio, era un lindo uniforme de camisa blanca, falda azul a cuadros y zapatos negros, se los puso y fue a su cocina para preparar algo de comer y ver una película.

A las siete AM decidió tele transportarse a la puerta de su aula, apenas escucho que la nombraban entro, todos los hombres de aquella aula se quedaron impactados al verla y las mujeres fruncieron los labios de rabia y envidia contenida, Mikan era hermosa, su largo cabello color chocolate le llegaba a la cadera, era lacio sin embargo algunos rizos rebeldes aparecían, sus ojos avellanas brillaban con fuerza, su piel pálida remarcaba sus labios rosados, era esbelta y con lindas curvas, su estatura era la estatura perfecta.

-Hola –dijo ella fríamente- Soy Mikan Sakura –dijo ella fría, como siempre

-Vale ¿alguna pregunta? –pregunto Narumi

-¿Te casarías conmigo? –pregunto uno

-¿Quieres tener hijo conmigo?

-¿Quieres salir con todos a la vez?

-Vale –dijo Narumi con una gotita de sudor- mejor déjemelo hasta ahí, Mikan… no contestes –dijo viendo a la adolescente, esta se encogió de hombros indiferente- ¿Alguien se ofrece a ser su compañero?

-¡YO! –dijeron todos a la vez

-En ese caso –dijo Narumi- tu compañero será Natsume, el chico del manga –explico

-¡¿He?! No se vale

-Yo os dejo las próximas horas libres hasta matemática ¡ADIOS, MIS AMORES! –grito Narumi mientras salía danzando, Mikan suspiro y se acerco a su nuevo banco, pero antes de llegar dos chicas le frenaron el paso

-Alto hay –dijeron a la vez- Tú no puedes sentarte con Natsume-Sama

-¡EL ES NUESTRO Y ALGUIEN COMO VOS NO TIENE EL DERECHO DE SENTARSE ALLÍ! –dijo Luna intimidante, asustando a todos (o casi todos, Natsu no cuenta) pero Mikan solo la miro indiferente

-¿Eres estúpida? –pregunto directamente, todos abrieron la boca sorprendida

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a…- comenzó Luna

-Si, lo eres –dijo Mikan respondiendo su propia pregunta- es una pena –dijo con un suspiro fingido

-¡no me ignores cuando te… -Dijo Luna nuevamente

-En fin, muévanse –dijo ella cortante y fría, asustando a todos (excepto, nuevamente, Natsu)

-¿Quién te crees que eres? –pregunto Sumire furiosa

-No me creo nadie –dijo Mikan- soy Mikan Sakura, creí haberme presentado –dijo ella sarcástica

-¿Quieres morir? –Dijo Sumire y miro a su "amiga"- Luna, usa tu poder en ella

-Claro –dijo Luna, Mikan bufó y comenzó a verse las uñas

-¿y? –pregunto Sumire

-No…No se –dijo Luna, Natsume levanto la mirada, Luna se cerco y (literalmente) toco a Mikan, sin embargo esta suspiro cansinamente y sonrió malévolamente

-No podrás ¿ahora me dejas sentarme? –pregunto ella, Luna abrió los ojos y comenzó a caminar, alejándose del banco junto con Sumire, dejando espacio para que Mikan se sentara

-¿Qué..? –dijeron todos sorprendidos

-¡¿Qué haces?! –Exclamo Luna después- ¿Cómo te atreves a usar mi poder en contra nuestro?

-¿Quieres ver cómo? –Dijo Mikan con una mirada diabólica, ambas chicas tragaron en seco y se fueron a sentar en silencio, realmente no era buena idea discutir con la nueva- par de idiotas- susurro Mikan bufando, Hotaru la miraba con una ¿sonrisa? Que dejo a todos sorprendidos, Hotaru jamás sonreía, esta se dio vuelta, escribió algo y le dio el papel a Mikan

-Baka, el primer día y ya te enfrentas con alguien ¿eres idiota? –Dijo ella indiferente, dio media vuelta y se sentó, Mikan rodo los ojos, eso era TAN típico de Hotaru… abrió la hoja y la leyó sin darse cuenta que Natsume (de alguna forma) también la leyó:

"_**Mikan hablaremos en un rato y me explicaras porque cambiaste tu apellido. Además de eso quiero saber ¿Cómo están tus hermanos? ¿Y por qué volviste? Aunque bueno, me hace feliz que volvieses.**_

_**PD: No sabes la falta que me hiciste en todo este tiempo, grandísima idiota ¿Cómo pudiste desaparecer así nomas? Aunque bueno, gracias por llamarme cada día."**_

Mikan sonrió divertida y guardo la carta ¿hace cuanto conocía a Hotaru? Ninguna lo sabía, sus madres eran amigas desde antes así que… desde que nacieron o antes ¿Qué si era su mejor amiga? Sin lugar a dudas, Hotaru había estado a su lado en todo, igual que ella con Hotaru. Estuvieron juntos en la muerte de sus padres, en la guerra, en la muerte de Mei…

Mei… Mikan suspiro tristemente al pensar en ella y sus ojos se anegaron de lagrima, ella había sido una idiota ¿Cómo permitió que tantas personas se sacrificaran por ella? Hubiese sido más sencillo escapar e ir con la AAO para salvar a su familia, pero no, ella caprichosa no quería alejarse de Gakuen Alice, Su hogar…

Natsume noto el cambio repentino de Mikan y frunció el ceño extrañado ¿Por qué, si recién sonreía feliz ahora parecía a punto de cortarse las venas? Hotaru también lo noto y bajo la vista, recordando aquellos años tristes…

-Niños sentaros –dijo Jinno entrando, al escuchar esa voz Mikan levanto la vista y descubrió a uno de sus "tíos": Jinno, más conocido como Jin-Jin, quien la vio crecer y, asombrosamente, junto con Narumi era su padrino, cuando Jinno encontró la mirada de Mikan no pudo hacer más que suspirar cansinamente- ¿Así que tenemos alumna nueva?

-Así es- dijo Mikan sonriendo de manera ladeada- mi nombre es Mikan Sakura

-Vale –dijo Jinno seriamente- seré tu profesor de matemáticas, necesito informarte de algo así que sal un segundo por favor, mientras no esté quiero SILENCIO –ordeno viendo a los demás, Mikan en do segundos estaba fuera del aula junto con su profesor-padrino

-Hola, Jin-Jin –dijo ella sonriente

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto el sorprendido- ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Estas bien? ¿No estás golpeada? ¿Cómo es que no me hablaste en cinco años….

-Tío, bájale un poco –dijo ella divertida- llegue ayer a la noche, no te dije porque quería darte una sorpresa, me encuentro perfectamente, esos idiotas no me podían tocar aunque quisieran y te mandaba cinco cartas por día

-Si bueno, igual me preocupaste –dijo el riñéndola, ella rió y sonrió ampliamente, mostrando su perfecta dentadura

-Vale, lo siento, Jin-Jin –dijo ella¿

-No me digas Jin-Jin –dijo el cortante- y si es posible tampoco "tío" dentro del aula

-Vaaale –canturreo Mikan entrando al aula y tomo su asiento al lado de Natsume, justo cuando se sentó sintió que algo en su bolsillo vibraba y recordó que ayer, antes de irse a Dormir, Rei le entrego un celular, suspiro y lo saco para leer el mensaje, como no, era de él:

_Mikan: después de clases ven al centro del bosque del Oeste, tienes tu primera clase de habilidades especiales, pero no vengas con el uniforme, he dejado tu traje sobre tu cama. Te quiere Mucho, Tu hermano_

Mikan sonrió ante el "te quiere mucho, tu hermano", cerró su celular (lo bloqueo) y se lo guardó nuevamente, prestando atención en clases…

-Y así es como se resuelve –dijo Jin-Jin girándose- Mikan, pasa a hacer los otros tres, Linchou pasa por el cuarto y quinto para realizarlos- explico Jinno, Mikan bufo: NO QUERIA hacerlo, sin embargo se levanto y se acerco al pizarrón cogiendo la tiza del pizarrón y miro los tres primeros. Eran muy fáciles para ella, como para niña de primaria una suma o algo así, comenzó a escribir un millón de cosas y (literalmente) en dos segundos termino todo

-¿Así? –pregunto ella señalando el pizarrón, Jinno lo observo y asintió, Mikan fue de nuevo a su asiento y miro aburrida el pizarrón, hasta que escucho murmullos y vio como alguien de la nada había aparecido por la ventana: era un chico de unos 17 años, de cabello azul desordenado, ojos azul zafiro, piel blanca, con un uniforme de secundaria, un gorro negro en su cabeza y una estrella (que era una maldición) bajo su mejilla, Mikan sonrió ampliamente al verlo, gesto que no fue pasado por nadie

-¿Quién es ese? –murmuró Luna

-Es hermoso –dijo Sumire coquetamente

-¡TSUBASA ANDO! –Grito Jinno- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto furioso, como siempre.

-No se enoje, Jin-Jin –dijo el chico sonriendo divertido, lo que robo varios suspiros- me dijeron que mi hermanita del alma volvió y quiero verla

-Bueno, pues espere hasta el recreo como cualquier per… -comenzó a regañarlo Jinno, pero Tsubasa lo interrumpió

-¡MIKAN! –grito el saltando de la ventana sobre el cuerpo de la adolescente, esta rió un poco al sentir a aquel supuesto "Adolescente responsable" abrazándola como un niño abraza a su madre- Mocosa, te extrañe

-Hola –dijo ella simplemente, Tsubasa no la soltó y se giro, encontrándose con unos ojos que lo fulminaban… los ojos llenos de odio de Natsume Hyuuga

-¿Te sientas con el niño Ogro? –dijo Tsubasa mirando a Mikan

-¿He? ¿Niño Ogro? –Dijo ella sorprendida y miro a Natsume, este solo bufó girando el rostro- ¿Lo conoces?

-Es mi compañero de habilidad –dijo el sin soltarla

-Cállate, Sombras –dijo Natsume, no quería que aquella niña tan "dulce e inocente" (como él veía a la idiota de Mikan) entrara en el mundo de habilidades peligrosas

-Hui, Que humor –dijo él con un puchero, en todo ese tiempo Jinno había estado con la cabeza cabizbaja, el fleco le tapaba sus ojos y un aura negra tras de él crecía y crecía, asustando a todos ya que de su cuerpo salían pequeños rayos hasta que…

-¡TSUBASA ANDO! –Grito furioso provocando un terremoto en todo Gakuen Alice- ¡SALIS DE MI CLASES AHORA, SI QUERES VER A SAKURA PUES LA VERAS EN EL RECREO! ¡AHORA: FUERAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Da miedo –susurro Tsubasa soltándose y beso la mejilla de Mikan- nos vemos después, princesa –dijo y con la mano le lanzo un beso a Hotaru, esta solo frunció el ceño, Y así como llego el adolescente se fue: por la ventana

-Idiota- murmuro Natsume entre celoso y enojado, luego de eso la clase continuo tan normal como se podía allí.


	3. Habilidades Peligrosas

3_ Habilidad: Peligrosa

Una vez que al fin (enserio, que al fin) terminaron las clases Mikan se encontraba guardando sus útiles, al lado de ella Natsume (ya listo) esperaba a Ruka, quien estaba terminando de guardar unas cosas, en ese momento Hotaru llegó y se paro frente a Mikan

-¿Vamos?- pregunto ella

-¿He? ¿Qué? –dijo Mikan distraída, Hotaru y Natsume bufaron a la vez

-Idiota –susurraron ambos fríamente

-Te dije que hablaríamos –dijo Hotaru indiferente, Mikan frunció el ceño y luego sonrió ampliamente

-¡A, eso! –Dijo ella- si, vale –dijo ella poniendo su mochila rosa al hombro- Vamos, Hotaru

-Idiota –susurro Hotaru nuevamente siguiéndola de lejos, Natsume miro a Ruka quien parecía confundida

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto Natsume viéndolo, este se giró Hacia el

-Me pregunto quién será Sakura –explico el pensativo- llegó al colegio hoy, sin embargo Hotaru y ese tal Tsubasa ya la conocían, parece tener una relación muy estrecha con Narumi y Jinno, No dijo que habilidad era ni cuantas estrellas sin embargo no parecía inmutarse cuando Luna y Sumire la amenazaron, por el contrario anulo su poder y lo uso en ellas

-Si, puede ser –dijo Natsume también pensativo y miro a su amigo- igual, deja de preocuparte por esa idiota, si quieres yo lo averiguo y luego te cuento

-Vale –dijo Ruka- igual es solo una duda, no es necesario que "averigües"…

-_- HOTARU Y MIKAN

-Vale ahora si –dijo Hotaru que caminaba con su amiga hacía el departamento de esta- ¿Por qué volviste?

-Por protección –dijo Mikan- no quería seguir afuera, si estoy aquí estoy bien, con mi familia

-¿Viste… viste a tus hermanos? –pregunto Hotaru lentamente, sabía que esa era la pregunta que más le dolía a Mikan

-solo a Rei –murmuro ella- Aun no veo a los otros dos –dijo con una sonrisa triste

-¿Por qué te cambiaste el apellido?

-Por protección, las agencias de AAO me buscan, quiero que se demoren en llegar aquí, así puedo cuidar lo mas que pueda de ustedes –explico ella

-Vale –dijo ella con un suspiro y miro a su amiga- Te he extrañado

-Yo también –dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa, al instante sintió su celular vibrar y lo quito, para leer el mensaje de su hermano:

_Apresúrate, quiero hablar contigo antes de que lleguen los demás_

-¿Mikan? –dijo Hotaru viendo como Mikan suspiraba

-Lo siento Hotaru, Rei me llama –dijo ella- pero nos vemos después ¿si?

-Claro, no hay problema –dijo ella despidiéndose, Mikan sonrió y se tele transporto a su habitación, entro en su habitación y descubrió el traje que su hermano le había dejado, se quito el uniforme y comenzó a cambiarse, se puso unos shorts de jeans negros que le llegaban al muslo, una remera ajustada de hombros bajos manga larga, unas medias oscuras que le llegaban hasta la rodillas, unas botas hasta arriba del tobillo en marrón-negro y un cinturón de cadenas blancas que le colgaban por la pierna derecha hasta debajo del short, se recogió su cabello en una marga coleta con un mechón de fleco sin recoger y se puso su antifaz que era completamente blanco con orejas de gato, el antifaz le llegaba hasta la nariz y alrededor de su ojo izquierdo habían pequeñas flores de cereza.

Se miro al espejo y entonces guardo su celular en el bolsillo del short, termino de arreglarse bien las medias y suspiro mientras se tele transportaba al bosque…

-Hola, Mikan –dijo Rei, quien ya la esperaba allí con su mascara

-Hola, Hermano –dijo ella con una sonrisa leve

-Escucha: deberás enfrentarte a los de Habilidad Peligrosa para mostrar tu poder, sin embargo quiero que primero le quites a todos sus Alices y luego pelees cuerpo a cuerpo, así no dicen que fue muy fácil ¿vale?

-Claro –dijo ella- como digas

-Vale, entonces iré a buscarlos para que comiencen a pelear, si ganas… te daré una sorpresa –dijo guiñándole un ojo divertido y salió, a los diez minutos volvió acompañado de siete chicos de ropas similares a ellas pero con variaciones de colores y con mascaras- Escuchen: esta es la nueva, todos excepto Shukoshi Gosuto pelearan en contra de ella –ordeno al instante un niño de unos siete años salió del grupo, alejándose de allí, Mikan suspiro y la lucha comenzó

La pelea duró más de quince minutos donde Mikan se dedico a derrotarlos, literalmente a todos, primero uso su Alice de la Barrera a su alrededor, defendiéndose así del hielo, fuego, insectos, sombras y mil cosas más, lo siguiente que hizo fue que, mientras la "mitad" de su cuerpo se dedicaba a su protección (Barrera y Anulación) la otra mitad se dedicaba al ataque, copeaba rápidamente todos los Alices y los usaba en contra de sus oponentes, lo que dejaba bastante sorprendidos a todos, En algún momento de la lucha ella ¿desapareció? Y todos quedaron sorprendidos, solo para verla sobre una rama, lanzando tres Alices diferentes a la vez: El Alice de la Naturaleza que provoco que las raíces se levantaran cogiendo a algunos de los pies, el Alice de la petrificación que petrifico a otros dos y el Alice del sueño que durmió a los últimos

-Bravo, Shiro Neko –la felicito Rei muy orgulloso, ella salto del árbol y asombrosamente cayo de una manera casi majestuosa, parada en sus dos pies- por favor, libéralos –le dijo, la niña chasqueo los dedos y todo volvió a la normalidad…

-¿Cuánto alices tienes? –dijo un chico impresionado

-Antes de contestar eso- dijo Rei- creo que debería presentarse, Shiro Neko –dijo viendo a la chica, esta se quito la máscara al instante y sintió dos pares de miradas sorpresiva sobre ella, la primera de un chico con máscara de gato negro, la segunda de otro que tenía un antifaz azul hasta encima de los labios

-Mi nombre es Mikan Sakura Azumi –dijo ella tranquilamente- soy Habilidad peligrosa, Shiro Neko en las misiones lo que significa "Gato Blanco", y tengo bastantes alices: Tele transportación, Anulación, Telepatía y La manipulación de Alices, O sea: Borrar, Insertar, copear y Robar estos –explico ella tranquilamente- y un último que tiene que ver con la manipulación de Alices: la detección de ellos, lo que me dice que Alice tiene cada persona con el simple hecho de escuchar su voz, verlo en persona o en foto.

-Vale chicos, ahora vosotros –dijo Rei, seis de los siete chicos estaban sorprendidos, así que el de la máscara azul decidió presentarse, se la quito y sonrió ampliamente viendo a Mikan

-¡Hola Miki! –Dijo el animado- ¿Nunca contarme que estas aquí no? –dijo el ofendido

-Lo siento, se me paso –dijo la niña encogiéndose de hombros

-Vale, a mí ya me conoces así que seré breve: Soy Tsubasa Ando, tengo el Alice del juego de sombras, habilidad peligrosa, Tori no Kage en misiones que significa Ave de las sombras –dijo el

-¿De dónde la conoces? –pregunto el niño pequeño viendo al grande

-Ella es mi hermanita –dijo Tsubasa abrazando a la chica, todos se quedaron con cara de O.O ante eso- del corazón –aclaro

-Vale –dijo otro quitándose la máscara un chico de 17 años, de cabello rubio fresa y ojos color entre gris y plateado- mi nombre es Rui Amane, más conocido como kauri Ñoro que significa maldición Oscura ,soy de clase Peligrosa, Mi Alice es el de la Maldición –dijo él con una sonrisa entre amable y malévola

-Yo soy Hajime Yakumo y también tengo 17 años –dijo un chico que tenía cabello negro, sin embargo su cuello y mitad de su rostro se encontraba vendado como si le hubiese pasado algo, el otro ojo era igual de negro- Tengo el Alice de Feromonas de Insectos, en misiones soy Konchu Kontorora que significa "el controlador de Insectos", soy clase peligrosa

-¡Yo soy Hayate Matsudaira! –Exclamo un chico de cabello rubio doradito y grandes ojos entre color azul hielo-zafiro con una sonrisa- Tengo 17 años, controlo el aire, mi nombre en misiones es "Kazenokami" que significa Dios del Aire, soy clase peligrosa –explico el

-Nosotros cuatro vamos al mismo curso –dijo Tsubasa a Mikan, ella asintió ante esa información

-Mi nombre es Natsume Hyuuga, tengo 15, Alice del Fuego, Kuro Neko que significa Gato negro, habilidad peligrosa –dijo Natsume rápido y cortante, se encontraba dándole la mano al pequeño de siete años, Mikan le saco la lengua infantilmente y entonces, el niño se presento sacándose la máscara, Tsubasa abrazo a Mikan por la cintura

-Shh, ya sé, no lo digas –le susurro en el oído a la castaña, el niño tenía unos siete años, era chico, de cabello plateado desordenado y ojos grises muy grandes y lindos

-Mi nombre es Yoichi Hijiri, tengo siete años, voy a primaria, mi Alice es el de controlar fantasmas, mi nombre en misiones es Yoru no Gosuto que significa "Fantasma Nocturno", soy clase peligrosa –explico el pequeño, Mikan le sonrió suavemente y se giro hacía el ultimo que quedama

-M…Mi nombre –dijo una chica de cabello celeste-blanco rizado y ojos azules tímidamente- Mi nombre es Nobara Ibaragi, tengo 16 años, soy clase peligrosa, me conocen como Aisupurinsesu que significa Princesa del Hielo –explico la chica sonrojada

-Y bueno, eso es todo –dijo Rei- por hoy os podeis ir todos excepto Los dos gatitos, debo hablar con ellos sobre algo

-Vale –dijeron todos y en cinco segundos solo estaban allí Kuro Neko y Shiro Neko

-Vosotros sereís pareja en las misiones –dijo Rei seriamente- y su próxima misión saldrá la semana que viene, como son los más avanzados del grupo no es necesario que vengan a los entrenamientos. Es todo –dijo el girándose, pero Mikan corrió a su lado y le susurro lo suficiente bajo para que solo el escuchase:

-You esta acá –le dijo, su hermano asintió- ¿Por qué en clase peligrosa? –pregunto ella mientras se iba enojando

-No se –susurro- yo soy solo su entrenador y trato de que haga lo menos posible, fue su director quien lo puso aquí, a Kaito no lo puso por que él había entrado directamente a la escuela secundaría y no pudo hacer nada…

-¿Entonces fue por el idiota de Kuonji? –Dijo ella con una sonrisa y un aura negra que provoco que hasta Natsume temiera por su vida- hablare con ese idiota –susurro dando media vuelta para irse con Natsume

-¡Shiro Neko! –Exclamo Rei girándose, Natsume y Mikan se frenaron y esta levanto una ceja- Ten cuidado con lo que planes hacer- le advirtió

-Vale- dijo ella y siguió caminando

-¿Qué planeas hacer? –pregunto Natsume curioso, la chica sonrió malévolamente y un aura negra la rodeo

-Matar a alguien, aunque en ese caso… solo voy a sacar la basura

-¿Y con quién? –pregunto Natsume

-Con un director que aparenta diez años aunque su mente sea de apenas un idiota ambicioso –dijo ella- matare al maldito de Kuonji –dijo ella, Natsume frunció el ceño, nada se animaba a llamarle así, mucho menos hablarle así ¿quien era ella?...


	4. Hablemos

4_Hablemos

Natsume caminaba hacía su edificio, sin embargo sentía como Mikan, algunos pasos por detrás, lo seguía ¿acaso ella no pensaba ir a su habitación? Después de diez minutos, bufó y se giro hacía la chica que caminaba distraída, pero se freno al ver que Natsume la miraba entre enfadado y serió

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto ella

-¿Piensas seguirme por mucho, Pervertida? –pregunto el molesto, ella se sonrojo ante esa

-Yo vivo por acá, idiota –le dijo ella, Natsume bufó y continuo caminando hasta llegar a su edificio, le sorprendió ver que Mikan también entro

-¿Cuándo vas a admitir que me sigues? –pregunto el nuevamente

-¡QUE NO! –Dijo ella- yo vivo aquí –le dijo, ante eso Natsume la miro

-¿En qué piso? –pregunto

-El el cuarto –explico ella señalando el ascensor, Natsume bufó- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Yo vivo en el tercero –dijo el tapándose el rostro- ¿Dios me odia? ¿Por qué tengo una idiota como vos como vecina?

-Mira quien lo dice –dijo ella cruzándose de brazos- tu eres un maldito gato pervertido y gruñón

-¿Quieres que te muestre que tan pervertido y gruñón puedo ser? –dijo él con una idea en mente…

POV NATSUME

No sé lo que me pasaba, solo la veía hay, frente a mí, con su largo cabello ahora suelto cayéndole hasta la cadera, con esos shorts y la blusa ajustada… Mikan era hermosa, aunque le dijese que era Fea para fastidiarla había que admitirlo: ella era muy linda y para colmo, era natural, no usaba maquillaje ni se agregaba-sacaba nada.

Además de eso Mikan era inteligente, muy alegre, me encantaba su sonrisa y como sus ojos brillaban cuando reía, no mostraba mucho sus verdaderos sentimientos y lo ocultaba tras una sonrisa pero tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad y era muy amable y confianzuda. Aunque cuando se enojaba era capaz de hacer que hasta el diablo le tenga miedo, porque aquella sonrisa malévola-fría, su tono de voz como si hablase con un bicho y su aura negra que siempre empezaba a crecer, asustaban a más de uno…

¡Esperen! ¿Desde cuándo yo hablo bien de alguien? ¿Desde cuándo YO hablo bien de esa idiota? ¿Qué me está pasando?...

-..Gato pervertido y gruñón –dijo Mikan aunque solo escuche el final, sonreí malévolamente ante eso

-¿Quieres que te muestre que tan pervertido y gruñón puedo ser? –le pregunte, vi como ella se sonrojo fuertemente, cuando la veía así, tan tímida y avergonzada… algo en mi pecho me decía que la abrace fuerte y nunca la deje…

-Eres un idiota –susurro cruzándose de brazos

-Vale, acosadora –dije para fastidiarla

-¡QUE NO SOY ACOSADORA! –exclamo ella molesta, yo reí vagamente ante eso y ella al instante sonrió dulcemente por eso, volví a tener aquella cálida sensación en el pecho al verla así ¿acaso me estaba enfermando?- Deberías sonreír y reír más seguido, Natsume –dijo ella tranquilamente- te queda bien –dijo ella, yo al instante volví a mi rostro serio de siempre me quede en silencio

-Cállate y apresúrate en subir al ascensor o te dejare sola –dije yo mientras llamaba al ascensor y me subía, Mikan corrió detrás de mí y se subió, yo apreté el tercer piso y esperamos… cuando al fin llegamos me baje

-¡Buenas Noches, Natsume! –dijo Mikan con una preciosa sonrisa ladeada mientras las puertas se cerraban y el ascensor volvía a subir, yo suspire y entre en mi departamento, estaba todo con colores grises, negros y blancos, prendí las luces y me tiré a mi sillón, no tenía cama, no me gustaban. Yo dormía en mi sillón, me quede viendo el techo, imaginándome que allí se encontraba Mikan moviéndose de un lado a otro y posiblemente cocinando…

¿Cocinando? Pensé… tengo hambre… me levante y me fui hacía mi cocina para darme cuenta de que… no tenía alimentos ni ingredientes, bufé y decidí cambiarme para irme a dormir con el estomago vacio, pero escuche un grito y un golpe proveniente del piso de arriba y me preocupe

-Mikan –susurre y llame al ascensor, cuando este llego me subí y apreté el piso cuatro, espere pacientemente hasta que… cuando entre vi una enorme habitación blanca, con el piso reluciente, habían algunos muebles estratégicamente colocados en color marrón cobre, tres sillones formando una U en color marrón, en el centro una mesa de té baja y frente a los sillones un enorme mueble lleno de libros con una T.V en el centro, me fui a donde había escuchado el ruido: la cocina, encontré a Mikan llorando en el piso y me preocupe

-Natsume –lloriqueo al verme, Yo bufé y me acerque

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunte un poco preocupado, aunque ocultándolo, ella abrió la mano y me mostro una gran herida, bastante profunda, que tenía atravesando toda su mano- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Trataba de pelar una verdura –susurro ella- y sin querer me clave el cuchillo… literalmente- dijo ella sonrojada, yo bufé y me levante, la mano de Mikan sangraba a chorros, abrí el grifo de agua helada y oblige a que esa tarada metiera su mano allí, el agua comenzó a tornarse rojiza mientras se iba por las cañerías hasta que, finalmente, paro

-Quédate aquí, iré por el botiquín ¿Dónde está? –le pregunte a ella

-En mi cuarto –susurro ella con la mano aun bajo el agua, yo asentí y fui a su cuarto, cuando entre vi que la habitación era de color blanco como el resto de la casa pero en una de las paredes había un enorme dibujo de un árbol Sakura y las flores de cerezo se comenzaban a desaparecer, tapizando el resto de las habitaciones de esas hojas rosas y de mariposas naranjas y doradas, la cama se encontraba a un lado del árbol sakura, era una cama doble, de sabanas naranjas y almohadas blancas, a un costado había una mesita negra, en la otra pared había un escritorio con algunos libros repetidos y en la otra dos puertas: la del baño y el armario

-Esta cosa es demaciado grande –bufé, yo solo usaba la cocina, el baño y el living de mi casa-departamento, me dirigí al escritorio y comencé a revisarlo buscando el botiquín, entonces encontré algo que me impacto

Era una foto de una mujer similar a Mikan, pero esta tenía el pelo un poco más corto y estaba embarazada, a su lado se encontraba un hombre de cabello azabache y ojos grises que cargaba a una niña de unos cuatro años IGUAL a la mujer, en el centro había un niño de nos once años de cabello azabache y ojos negros, al lado de ellos estaba… estaba mi madre.

-¿Mama? –susurre viendo la foto sorprendido, mi madre se encontraba allí, cargándome a mí, al lado de aquella mujer… ¿Qué hacía mi mama allí? Pensé viendo la foto, pero entonces recordé a Mikan y saque el botiquín, di media vuelta y volví a la cocina, donde la tonta se miraba la herida con ojos llorosos

-Natsume… arde- se quejo ella

-Ya déjate de quejar –le dije yo un poco frió, abrí el botiquín y le saque la mano, cogí una crema cicatrizante-desinfectante y la puse sobre la herida de Mikan, esta solo gimió un poco por el dolor, luego saque vendaje y le vende la mano

-Gracias –murmuro ella sonrojada

-De nada- dije yo cerrando el botiquín, entonces la vi sonreír

-Oí, Natsume –dijo la niña sonriente- ¿Te preocupaste por mí?

-no, estaba durmiendo y escuche un grito –mentí yo- solo vine aquí a matarte por haberme despertado

-Oí… -dijo ella inflando sus mejillas molesta- Bueno… gracias

-Si, si… -dije yo y pensaba irme cuando Mikan me cogió de mi remera- ¿Ahora qué? –pregunte

-Ten –dijo entregándome un taper donde había comida- por ayudarme ¡GRACIAS!

-No quiero –dije yo fríamente- seguro esta horrible

-Bueno, te lo comes igual –dijo ella molesta dándome el taper, yo suspire y lo acepte mientras me subía al ascensor, Mikan sonrió y me despidió, al llegar a mi departamento decidí probar esa cosa, saque los cubiertos y lo probé.. Mikan me había dado carne asada con Arroz y Pastel de crema como postre, suspire y comí… no estaba TAN mal como esperaba

Luego de comer me fui a acostar en el sofá y me quede dormido al instante…

-¡NATSUME! –escuche que alguien me gritaba, abrí los ojos preocupado me encontré con el rostro sonriente de Mikan delante de mi

-Muévete fea, tendré pesadillas- dije yo al verla, ella hizo un puchero

-Natsume, no seas tan malo –dijo parándose, ya tenía puesto el uniforme- además de que vengo a buscarte para ir a clases juntos… que malo –dijo ella

-Aja´-dije sin llevarle el apunte y cerré los ojos simulando dormir cuando escuche que el celular de Mikan vibraba y ella atendió alegremente

-¿Si?... ¿Qué?... Vale… Déjamelo a mí… Ok –dijo y corto, abrí los ojos y la mire curioso, ella sonrió y ladeo su rostro, como siempre- No es nada, es solo que debo ir a buscar a Hotaru para ayudarla en algo

-Vale –dije sin creerle demasiado, Mikan se fue corriendo y bajo el ascensor, yo suspire, me cambie y baje cuando el ascensor volvió a subir: Mikan ya no estaba, debía de haberse tele transportado, al llegar al aula vi a Hotaru con Ruka, cosa que me sorprendió

-Buen día –dijo Ruka sonriéndome

-¿Mikan no estaba con vos? –pregunte Mirando a Imai, esta levanto una ceja y negó- Recibió una llamada y dijo que vos le dijiste que fuera a tu edificio y salió corriendo –explico

-Yo no le llame –susurro ella preocupada- ¿Qué estará haciendo esa idiota?

-No se –dije yo fingiendo indiferencia y me senté a esperarla pero el tiempo paso, la clase comenzó y Mikan aun no llegaba ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién le había llamado? ¿Qué le paso?


	5. Hagamos un trato

5_ Hagamos un trato

Mikan subió al Ascensor con un suspiro, se iba a presentar ante su peor enemigo: el director de la escuela elemental, hace algunas horas le había mandado un mensaje donde claramente decía que deseaba hablar con ella y recién recibía una llamada de ese tipo que le dijo que fuera ahora así hablaban.

Cerró los ojos y decidió tele transportarse, cuando los abrió se encontraba frente a aquel "Niño" de cabello azabache, rostro serio y ojos negros, Mikan lo miro con asco…

-¿Y para que me llamaste, mi querida Mikan? –pregunto el hombre mirándola

-Quiero que saques a Yoichi de habilidad peligrosa y lo dejes en paz- dijo ella, o más bien le ordeno, el director sonrió malévolamente viéndola

-Querida, esa no es la forma de hablarle a tus mayores… -susurro el viéndola, ella bufó y lo miro con asco- y tampoco mirar ¿Por qué debería YO sacar a Youichi de aquel lugar? –pregunto

-Por que te conviene al menos que desees una muerte lenta y dolorosa que con gusto te concederé –dijo ella con una sonrisa malvada viéndolo seriamente

-Hay Mikan… eres tan parecida a tu madre –dijo el sorprendiendo a la niña- tienes ese don de asustar a las personas y ocultar tus emociones tras una sonrisa, haces todo sola por el bien de los demás… pero también eres tan odiosamente alegre, optimista y soñador como tu padre, nunca te das por vencida… -dijo el mirándome con asco y odio, la misma mirada que yo le dirigía a él, me mordí el labio furiosa

-Tu… ¡NO HABLES DE MIS PADRES! –Grite furiosa- ¡No tienes el derecho de hablar de ellos! ¡Tú los mataste! ¡Así que no vuelvas a nombrarlos, no ensucies sus nombres con tu voz!

-Wow, parece que Mikan se enojo –dijo él con una sonrisa divertida- Vale, volviendo al tema… ¿Y si saco a Yoichi, que me darías tu a cambio? Sabes que no hago nada gratis, mi querida Mikan –dijo el

-No te preocupes –dijo ella- se que no haces nada gratis –dijo

-¿Entonces…?

-Entonces pienso OBLIGARTE a sacarlo –dijo Mikan

-Lo siento, pero soy el director de Yoichi y si no quieres que siga allí, tendrás que hacer algo, ofrecerme algo… a ver que me parece –dijo el- además de eso, ¿Sabes que yo tengo a la hermana menor de Natsume Hyuuga entre mis estudiantes?

-¿Qué..? –murmuro Mikan, el sonrió y saco una ficha

-Me dijeron que tienes una buena "relación" con el –dijo el director mostrando una ficha donde se mostraba una foto de una niña de siete años, de cabello azabache corto, ojos carmesí, piel pálida y sonrisa radiante, abajo decía "Aoi Hyuuga"

-¿Y eso que tiene? –pregunto Mikan furiosa

-Realmente nada –dijo el volviendo a guardar la ficha- solo que estaba pensando… Aoi tiene el Alice del fuego, como Natsume, creo que podría ponerla en Habilidades Peligrosas, si comienza a entrenarse y hacer misiones ahora será un gran arma para el futuro ¿Qué opinas?

-¡¿Qué opino?! –dijo ella con una de esas sonrisas tan parecida a su padre cuando se enojaba- Opino que eres una maldito bastardo infeliz ¡LOS ESTUDIANTES NO SON OBJETOS! ¡NO PUEDES USARLOS DE ESTA FORMA!

-Lo mismo dijo tu padre y término muerto por uno de sus alumnos… -susurro el director con una sonrisa malvada- ¿O es que acaso lo olvidaste?

-Te he dicho que nunca hables de MIS padres en MI presencia –susurro ella- no arruines su reputación

-Ellos estarían orgullosos de los hijos que tienen –dijo el presidente- y me encontré con Kaito la otra vez ¿sabias que el también tiene un Alice peligroso? Es el Alice del la barrera, como su tío y asombrosamente también tiene el Alice de ocasionar Dolor y pesadillas…

-¡NO TE METAS CON ELLOS! –Grito Mikan- Vale ¿quieres un trato? Lo tendrás, tú deja en paz a You, A Kaito y Aoi y yo trabajare para ti

-¿Trabajar para mí? –dijo el director curioso

-No voy a romper el hechizo –dijo ella- sin embargo trabajare para ti, te conseguiré tantas piedras como desees, conseguiré información ,insertare Alices… pero no te metas con ellos, no lo metas en esto

-Vale –dijo el profesor- tenemos un trato, Mikan Yukihara –dijo el extendiendo su mano, Mikan suspiro y acepto su mano con asco- Otra cosa

-¿Qué?

-Tú sabes que siempre quise tu poder ¿no? –Dijo el presidente, Mikan asintió- Quiero que te cases conmigo

-¡¿Qué?! –grito ella

-Lo que escuchaste: quiero que te cases conmigo, de esa forma yo usaría tu Alices a mi forma y a su vez yo deshiciera habilidad Peligrosa, ya nadie tendría que sufrir, Ni Natsume, Ni Rei o Tsubasa… -dijo él, Mikan bajo la vista ante eso y pensó en ello- Obviamente la respuesta no tiene que ser ahora, pero bueno, piénsalo.

-Como digas- dijo fríamente y en dos segundos había desaparecido, se encontraba frente a la puerta de su aula, miro por la ventana: estaba Narumi hablando con Rei, todos estaban hablando alegremente, ya habían pasado dos horas ¿Cómo pudo demorarse tanto en hablar con semejante idiota? Respiro profundo y abrió la puerta, todos se giraron a verla

-Mikan –dijo Narumi seriamente al verla así, parecía… ¿Deprimida? ¿Ella?- ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto preocupado

-¿Mikan? –Dijo Rei al ver que la chica no respondía- ¡Mikan! –la llamo, esta pestañeo y los vio… no, no podía preocupar a nadie por eso, no les podía contar, sonrió ampliamente y negó con la cabeza

-¡Nada! –Dijo ella- Lamento llegar tarde- dijo caminando hacía su asiento, Narumi frunció el ceño y continuo hablando con Rei sobre algo

-¿Qué te paso? –Pregunto Natsume en un susurro- me mentiste

-No es nada, enserio –dijo ella con una sonrisa- lamento mentirte, Natsume

-No somos amigos –dijo Natsume mirándola seriamente- pero si pasa algo, puedes decírmelo, yo no se lo pienso contar nunca a nadie ¿lo sabes?

-Si, gracias, Natsume –dijo ella sonriendo, entonces su celular vibro y ella lo saco para ver que era, era un mensaje del director de primaria:

Mikan: tu primera misión comienza esta misma noche, deberás ir a una agencia de AAO y robar todos los Alices de las personas que se encuentren allí, además me gustaría que (si puedes) lo mates así ya no me estorban.

-Idiota- dijo Mikan llena de odio cerrando el celular, sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, sabía que la historia de sus padres se repetía en ella, sobre todo la de su madre:

Iba a terminar en un pozo oscuro, sola, tratando de salir… iba a terminar provocando que todos le tuviesen miedo y la odiarían, si continuaba con esto los rumores se iban a esparcir, sus manos se convertirían en el arma del director de la elemental… solo sería un arma más…

Un arma que nunca podría salir de aquella academia.

Que nunca podría volver a ver la luz del sol brillando sobre ella.

Pero un arma que provocaría que otras vidas comenzaran a brillar

-¿Mikan? –pregunto Natsume viéndola preocupado, la chica miraba su celular cerrado con lagrimas contenidas ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Mikan lo miro y sonrió de lado…

Natsume era una de esas personas que Mikan deseaba salvar, después de escucharlo reír aquella vez, después de verlo sonreír, había querido verlo así para siempre y si, para que alguien salga a la luz alguien debe entrar en la oscuridad ¿Por qué no sacar a todos de la oscuridad y llenar ella el espacio vacío de aquel lugar?

-Está bien –susurro ella- Todo estará bien –dijo sonriendo levemente y guardo su celular, pensando en su madre: " Lo siento" pensó recordándola, seguro ella no desearía que ella hiciese algo así, ella no desearía que ella terminara igual que ella…

Y su padre, seguro que él la estaría golpeando suavemente en la cabeza mientras le dice que es una idiota, que deje de pensar en todo el mundo, que comience a pensar, que sonriera…

-Mikan –murmuro Natsume viendo a la castaña… no, aquella niña no estaba bien, algo le pasaba y Natsume deseaba saber que era…


	6. Aoi Hyuuga

6_ Aoi Hyuuga

El tiempo paso, los minutos se hicieron Horas, las Horas días y los días semanas… Mikan cada día estaba más rara, todos se dieron cuenta de ello, ahora casi no hablaba y aunque sonreía se podía ver claramente en aquellos ojos color avellana una profunda tristeza, siempre se iba a cualquier hora cuando le sonaba el celular poniendo alguna excusa y volvía horas más tarde, cansada y con heridas por todo su cuerpo…

Parecía vivir solo por vivir, ya no se juntaba ni hacia cosas patéticas, aunque siempre sonreía ya nadie le creía que sonreía de corazón, cuando Sumire la molestaba Mikan solo la miraba cansada y abría un manga para leer, era como… como si algo la estuviese absorbiendo, igual a Natsume cuando empezó a tener misiones cada día

-Entonces ¿Han entendido como se escribe un texto en ingles? –pregunto Narumi, todos asintieron en silencio y el sonrió, Mikan observaba distraídamente la ventana y Natsume la observaba de reojo, cuando el celular de Mikan vibro, ella suspiro y sin siquiera tener que leerlo se levanto, fue con Narumi y dijo algo, este la miro sin creerle nada pero acepto y Mikan se fue

Salió para irse al área Elemental y allí descubrió a todos los niños de 5-11 años corriendo y jugando, como si no hubiesen preocupación en la vida, hasta que…

-¡Aoi, Aoi, No tiene mama, No tiene papa! –canturrearon unas niñas que rodeaban a otra un poco más pequeña

-¡Esta solita nadie la quiere! –canturrearon nuevamente, Mikan se acerco molesta ¿Quiénes eran tan estúpidas de hacer algo así? Cuando llegó vio a… vio a Aoi Hyuuga llorando, rodeada de niñas que se burlaban y de vez en cuando le pegaban, ella enfureció

-Muy bien –dijo Mikan sarcástica, todas las niñas frenaron de repente- me impresiona su habilidad para molestar a los demás, ahora bien: os quiero enseñar algo –dijo ella haciendo crujir sus nudillos, todas las pequeñas tragaron en seco, pero no pudieron correr gracias al Alice copiado de Sombra que tenía Mikan

-Suéltanos- se quejo una niña

-No pienso hacerlo –dijo ella- quiero que ustedes entiendan algo importante: Que una persona no tenga mama o papa no es algo divertido, es algo triste- explico arrodillándose a la altura de las niñas- está mal burlarse de las desgracias ajenas piensen que quizás son ustedes las que se quedaron sin mama o sin papa ¿les gustaría que todos se burlaran? ¿Qué le recordarán que su mama y su papa murieron? –pregunto ella, las niñas bajaron la cabeza

-No –susurro una

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué lo hacen? –Pregunto ella- No sean así, por que cuando sean grandes y se lastimen, nadie podrá ayudarlos porque ustedes nunca habrán ayudado a nadie ¿lo comprenden?

-Si –susurraron las pequeñas

-¿Pueden pedir perdón? –pregunto Mikan suavemente y las soltó, las niñas se giraron hacía Aoi que aun lloraba desconsolada en el suelo

-Lo sentimos Aoi, hemos sido egoístas- dijeron las cinco niñas haciendo una reverencia, en ese momento Yoichi apareció, parecía enojado al ver a Aoi llorando

-¡¿Quién hizo llorar a Aoi?! –Pregunto el furioso, las niñas se ocultaron detrás de Mikan asustadas- ¿Fueron ustedes? ¿La volvieron a hacer llorar? –pregunto él mientras un aura negra la rodeaba, las niñas se pegaron a la cintura de Mikan, esta suspiro y se arrodillo, quedando frente a Yoichi y le acaricio la cabeza, dándole palmaditas, de alguna forma la furia de él desapareció ante eso

-Entiendo que estés enojado –susurro ella acariciándole la mejilla con ternura- pero no puedes amenazar de esa forma a las personas, porque si lastimas a los demás terminaras lastimándote a ti mismo también ¿lo comprendes, enano? –pregunto ella con una sonrisa Dulce, Aoi levanto la mirada y Mikan le seco las lagrimas con cariño.

-Yoichi lamentamos lastimar a Aoi-dijeron las niñas sin despegarse de Mikan- pero no volveremos a hacerlo, sabemos que está mal…

-Vale –dijo Yoichi con un suspiro cruzándose de brazos, las niñas sonrieron y se fueron corriendo- ¿Por qué estas acá, Mikan? –pregunto viendo a la joven

-¿Por qué? –Dijo ella divertida- bueno… me saltee algunas clases y estaba caminando y llegue aquí por alguna razón incomprensible –explico ella

-Aaa –susurro él, Mikan cargo a Aoi en su regazo, la pequeña la miro sonrojada

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto dulcemente, Aoi asintió y Mikan sonrió ampliamente- ¿Sabes que me hace feliz?

-¿Qué? –pregunto la niña tímidamente

-¡Comer chocolate! –dijo abriendo su mochila que estaba 90% llena de dulces de todo tipo y saco tres grandes tabletas de chocolate

-Por eso después esta tan gorda- se burlo Yoichi

-¿¡A quien le llamas gorda!? –Exclamo Mikan "ofendida"- ¿y quién eres, pequeña? –pregunto ella viendo a la niña como si no la conociese

-Aoi Hyuuga –dijo ella sonrojada

-¿La hermanita de Natsume? –Pregunto Mikan, Aoi asintió- yo voy con él a clases, es mi pareja Alice y vamos a la misma habilidad- explico ella- además soy su vecina de departamento

-¿Enserio? –dijo ella sorprendida

-Sipi –dijo ella levantándose- pero bueno che ¿están en recreo y no juegan? ¿Acaso no son niños?

-¿Y a que vamos a jugar? –pregunto Yoichi

-Mmm… -dijo ella- ¡A las escondidas! –exclamo sonriente levantándose y dejando a Aoi parada

-¿Escondidas? –pregunto Aoi

-¿Puedo jugar? –pregunto una niña muy solitaria acercándose totalmente sonroja

-¡Por supuesto! –Dijo Mikan- ¿Qué sería de un juego si no somos muchos para jugar? –Dijo sonriente- yo contaré por ser la mayor, pero primero: ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

-Yumi –dijo ella sonrojada

-¿Yumi? Es un nombre muy lindo –dijo Mikan dulcemente

-Onee-chan ¿Puedo jugar? –pregunto un niño que tenía vendado su mano- me llamo Leo

-¿Leo? Claro –dijo ella sonriente

-¿Y yo? –Pregunto otro niño- Yo soy Momoko –dijo la niña con un gesto de superioridad

-Pero por supuesto –dijo ella, así Momoko, Leo, Yumi, Aoi y Yoichi rodearon a Mikan, sin embargo de alguna forma y poco a poco toda escuela elemental quiso jugar

-Vale –dijo Mikan silenciando a los niños que gritaban- debemos poner las cosas en orden si todos jugaremos: irán de a grupos de a dos, Yo contaré, no vayan a ninguno de los bosques y si llegan a ver que yo no voy POR FAVOR vuelvan ¿vale?

-¡Si, Onee-chan! –dijeron todos a la vez

-Genial, entonces comencemos –dijo ella- me iré aquella pared a contar hasta cien, tienen tiempo ¿vale?

-¡SI! –gritaron todos los niños corriendo

-1,2,3,4… -comenzó a contar Mikan- 98,99 y 100 –exclamo destapándose- ¡LISTOS O NO HAYA VOY! –grito ella emocionada y uso su Alice de búsqueda (copeado) para comenzar a buscarlos

Jugo toda la tarde con los niños…

-¿Dónde estará la idiota de Mikan? –dijo Hotaru que, por alguna razón, caminaba junto con Ruka y Natsume

-No se –dijo Ruka

-¿Por qué estas con nosotros? –pregunto Natsume

-Quería venir –dijo ella simplemente- ¿vienes a ver a tu hermana y a Yoichi? –pregunto viéndolo, este asintió, cuando llegaron escucharon risas y música, se acercaron y vieron a Mikan con más de diez niños encima haciéndole cosquillas mientras ella se retorcía de la risa

-¡ESO ES TRAMPA! –Exclamo la castaña parándose- y dos niños se le treparon en cada pierna y cinco en la espalda y brazos, ella suspiro- ¿Cómo quieren que pueda caminar si os tengo así? –dijo ella divertida

-Onee-chan –exclamo Aoi acercándose con Yoichi

-¿Sipi? –pregunto ella tratando de liberarse de los niños que, por el contrario, cada vez se le subían mas

-¿Podemos ir a jugar de nuevo? –pregunto Yoichi

-¿He? Pero es de tarde, debo irme a mi edificio… -dijo ella, todos los niños se frenaron de repente- ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

-¡ONEE-CHAN SE VA! –gritaron los niños tirándose sobre la chica, mas de 70 niños sobre ella, llorando a mares como si alguien hubiese muerto, y ella sentada en el suelo, consolando a los niños que lloraban en sus piernas

-Idiota –dijo Hotaru acercándose- ¿No te dije que no te acerques a los niños? Siempre terminas igual –dijo ella tratando de liberar a su amiga de aquellos niños llorones que más bien parecían pirañas por cómo se agarraban a las piernas de Mikan

-Jajaja –dijo Mikan- vine a ver a alguien y de alguna forma termine con los niños, cuando me di cuenta ya no me dejaron

-¡y no te dejaremos! –dijo Leo firmemente

-¡Onee-chan no se irá! –dijo Yumi

-¿He? –Dijo Mikan y se arrodillo a la altura de los niños- pero si me quedo aquí entonces me enfermare por el frió, no podré comer nada ya que solo me gusta la comida que yo preparo, mis estudios bajaran y al final… ¡MORIRE! –dijo dramáticamente, todos los niños abrieron los ojos asustados

-¡No, entonces Onee-chan deberá irse! –dijo Momoko

-Pero nos visitara- le ordeno un niño

-Vale, vale –dijo ella levantándose aun con niños sobre ella- ¡Hola Natsume, Ruka-Pyon! –dijo ella alegremente

-Esta chica es una idiota- dijo Hotaru acercándose a Ruka y Natsume

-¿Siempre es así con los niños? –pregunto Ruka sorprendido

-Si, lo heredo del tío –dijo Hotaru con una sonrisa- por alguna razón los niños se sienten atraída por su forma de ser y terminan así

-¡MOMOKO, LEO! –exclamo Mikan divertida viendo a ambos niños que la perseguían, Natsume sonrió ante esa escena…


	7. Conociendo un poco

7_Descubriendo solo un poco

Natsume estaba en su cuarto, en uno de sus sillones, acostado, frente a él se encontraba Mikan comiendo chocolate en el otro sillón ¿Cómo habían terminado así? No estaba seguro, solo había visto a la castaña entrar, acostarse hay y comer chocolate, ninguno de los dos había hablado, ninguno decía nada, solo se miraban…

-¿Puedo saber por qué estas en mi departamento? –pregunto Natsume de repente

-No sé, me gusta –dijo ella recostada–Oí, Natsume

-¿Hmp? –dijo el

-Tengo hambre –se quejo- se me ha acabado el chocolate –dijo un con pucherito

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? –Pregunto el indiferente- además estas gorda, deja de comer

-¡NO ESTOY GORDA! –Dijo ella acostada boca arriba- admítelo: soy hermosa

-Si, claro –dijo Natsume como quien le da la razón a los locos, de repente sintió a Mikan sentada en un espacio a su costado sonriendo

-Admítelo o sufrirás la consecuencias –dijo ella

-¿Y qué me puedes… -Dijo, pero se quedo mudo al ver a Mikan sobre el haciéndole ¿cosquillas? Sin poder contenerse comenzó a retorcerse de la risa- Jajajaja NO Jajajaja Fea JAJAJAA basta –dijo el temblando

-Admite mi belleza exterior –le ordeno ella

-Jjajaja Nunca Jjaajajaja –Dijo Natsume tratando de moverse para todos lados, sin embargo el sillón era chico y ante tanto movimiento provoco que ambos cayeran al piso riendo, Mikan acostada en el suelo y Natsume sobre ella

-Somos dos idiotas –dijo Mikan riendo con una gran sonrisa, Natsume la miro y sonrió vagamente

-Ahora es mi hora de la venganza –dijo tronándose los dedos y se acerco a los costados de la chica…

_¡NATSUME NO! –grito ella, pero luego estallo en risas, sin escape ya que las piernas del chico le prohibían moverse demasiado, o mejor dicho, nada- Natsume…

-¿Quieres que te libere? –pregunto él, la niña asintió entre risas- deberás decirme ¿Por qué te gustan tanto los niños?

-Por que son lindos –dijo ella con una sonrisa- son como un sol

-¿un sol? –dijo Natsume

-Claro: ellos son capaces de sonreír a pesar de todos, si se caen lloriquean pero se levantan y siguen caminando ,todo el mundo trata a los niños como idiotas pero no se dan cuenta de que ellos realmente tienen la respuesta a todos, actúan por los sentimientos sin pensar en razones o en la ambición, desconocen sentimientos como odio, dolor… si se pelean luego se disculpan, son incapaces de tener el orgullo demasiado alto –susurro ella y sonrió- Son geniales.

-¿Te das cuenta que vos sos como una niña? ¿Acaso sos su fan o algo así? –pregunto Natsume burlón, dejándola salir

-¡SI! –exclamo ella contenta

-No era realmente un halago –dijo el- en fin ¿Cuándo pensas irte?

-Huuu Natsume, pensare que quieres que me vaya –dijo ella ofendida

-Me sorprendes ¿Sabes pensar lo obvio? –se burlo ella, la chica hizo un puchero sin darse cuenta aun que seguían en la misma posición que antes- ¿He? Lunares –se burlo él, entonces Mikan tardo cinco minutos en comprender

-¡TU MALDITO GATO PERVERTIDO! –Grito ella- ¿Qué haces viendo la ropa interior de los demás?

-Yo no la veo, tú me la muestras: es distinto –se burló él, ella frunció la ceja molesta

-Natsume –dijo molesta- salte de encima mío

-¿Y si no quiero? –pregunto el pervertidamente

-N..Natsume –dijo completamente sonrojada, Natsume rió y se giro, cayendo acostado a un lado de Mikan

-Es tu castigo por no decirme que haces –dijo Natsume con una sonrisa apenas visible, Mikan suspiro y miró hacia otro lado aun roja

-Natsume –dijo ella nuevamente

-¿Hmp?

-Tengo hambre –se quejo con un puchero, el chico suspiro

-No tengo comida –dijo el

-Huuu… nunca tenes –dijo ella a modo de reclamo

-¿Por qué no vas al comedor, como las personas normales? –dijo Natsume

-¿He? ¿Acá hay un comedor? –pregunto ella sorprendida, de repente… su pantalón vibro y suspiro

-¿Quién es quién te pide siempre que vayas? ¿Acaso debes hacer misiones? –pregunto Natsume, Mikan sonrió

-Lo siento Natsume, no te puedo contar nada aun –dijo levantándose- pero me debo ir, luego vuelvo ¡ADIOS NATSUME! ¡COMPRA COMIDA MIENTRAS NO ESTE!- exclamo ella y se acerco antes de subirse al ascensor- te prometo volver así que prepara una rica cena que tendré hambre- le susurro, entonces fue corriendo al ascensor y desapareció por la tele transportación antes de llegar, Natsume suspiro

Sabía que aquel "Te prometo volver así que prepara una rica cena…" era un "Prometo volver, No te preocupes por mí, Natsume", pero ¿Cómo no se iba a preguntar por ella? Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al ascensor, si lo único que podía hacer por esa niña era cocinarle la cena, lo haría.

Era ya más de las dos de la mañana ¿Dónde se encontraba esa idiota de Mikan? Natsume bufó por enésima vez, hace más de cinco horas se había ido ¿Qué le llevaba tanto tiempo? Suspiro y se puso a ver por la luna por su ventana desde su sillón, no supo en qué momento se quedo dormido, pero sintió como alguien lo movía suavemente, al abrir los ojos se encontró con Mikan, sonreía, tenía alunas pequeñas heridas en su rostro y brazos, algunos moretones marcaban sus piernas y unas largas ojeras…

-Te dije que vendría ¿no? –susurro ella viéndolo, Natsume se fijo en la hora: cinco de la madrugada- Natsume... tengo hambre –dijo ella, Natsume sonrió vagamente y se levanto

-Siéntate, ya te traigo algo –susurro mientras caminaba medio dormido a la cocina, saco unos panqueques (ya no le podía dar la cena) y unas galletas, preparándole un té, sin embargo cuando llego la vio dormir dulcemente sobre el sillón, suspiro y fue a su cuarto a por una colcha que puso sobre el cuerpo de Mikan, luego fue al otro sillón y volvió a cerrar los ojos

-Natsume –susurro Mikan

-¿Hmp?

-Gracias –dijo Mikan con una sonrisa durmiéndose

-CUATRO HORAS DESPUES-

-¡Natsume! –grito Aoi entrando en su habitación con Yoichi y salto sobre su hermano que dormía en el sofá, entonces se giro y vio a Mikan- ¡MIKAN! –exclamo saltando sobre la adolescente

-Mmm –dijo entreabriendo sus ojos- ¿Aoi? ¿You?

-¿Qué haces durmiendo aquí? –dijo You

-Yo vivo en el piso de arriba, ayer estaba hablando con Natsume y me quede dormida –mintió sentándose y se estiro con vagancia y lentitud- ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las nueve –le informo a Aoi

-Ya veo –dijo bostezando- Iré a hacer el desayuno, dejad que Natsume duerma un rato mas ¿me acompañan? –pregunto Mikan, los dos niños asintieron y le cogieron las manos, caminando hacía la cocina, quien sabe cómo pero terminaron con harina desde las puntas de los dedos hasta las punta del cabello, pero habían hecho unos deliciosos panqueque, waffles y cuatro tazas de chocolate caliente

-Mikan –dijo Aoi- nosotros vinimos aquí para decirle a Natsume que nos lleve a la Ciudad Central ¿quieres venir?

-¿A la ciudad central? Hace mucho no voy –dijo ella pensativa- si, puede ser

-Y obvio vamos a invitar a Ruka –dijo Aoi- invitemos a muchos, así podemos ir todos juntos

-Entonces invitemos también a Tsubasa y Hotaru –dijo Mikan, en ese momento un adormilado Natsume apareció

-¿mmm? –Dijo viendo el desorden- Yo no pienso ordenar –dijo bostezando

-¡Hermano! –Grito Aoi abrazándolo- Mikan dice que vendrá con nosotros a la Ciudad Central

-¿Y cuando dije yo que iría? –preguntó el

-Oí, Natsume no seas malo –dijo ella inflando sus mejillas

-Vale, pero primero ordenen esto –dijo Natsume- You ¿tienes harina en el pelo?

-Es que cuando estábamos haciendo panqueques uno salió volando y… -dijo Yoichi explicándose, Natsume volvió a bostezar

-Vale –dijo el- entendido –dijo, Mikan bostezo y chasqueo los dedos, en dos segundos la cocina resplandecía (al igual que ellos) Aoi tenía un bonito vestido blanco hasta la rodilla de mangas abultadas y un cinturón negro que terminaba en un moño con unos zapatitos negros, You tenía unos jeans azules y una camisa a cuadros en color rojo con zapatos oscuros, Mikan llevaba unos jeans negros y una blusa de hombros caídos manga larga en color rosa pálido que tenía estampado una mariposa negra con botas marrón claro

-Ya esta –dijo Mikan con una sonrisa

-Tu vida es muy fácil ¿no? –dijo Natsume viéndola, Mikan rió y asintió alegremente, Natsume rodo los ojos y se sentó en la mesa con los demás

Una hora después estaban junto con Tsubasa que llevaba unos jeans negros y una camisa a cuadros arremangada color azul, Hotaru quien llevaba una minifalda negra y una blusa de tirantes en blanco con botas blancas, Ruka quien llevaba unos jeans azules y una camisa blanca con rayas grises y Natsume, que tenía unos jean negros y una campera roja (de esas similares a los buzos) con detalles en negros, también estaban Aoi y You

-¡QUE EMOCION! –exclamo Tsubasa quien había llevado a Misaki, una amiga, obligada, esta chica de cabello y ojos rosas tenía una blusa de una sola manga negra y una minifalda blanca con botas oscuras, que solo rodo los ojos ante eso…


	8. Ciudad Central

8_ Ciudad Central

Tsubasa, Misaki, Natsume, Mikan, Yoichi, Ruka, Aoi Y Hotaru se encontraban sentados ya en el autobús que los llevaría a la ciudad central, obviamente todos le habían pedido permiso a Jinno y Narumi quienes habían aceptado con la condición de que vuelven antes de que se vaya el ultimo bus (22 PM)

-Mikan ¿A dónde vamos a ir? –pregunto Tsubasa que se encontraba parado con su cabeza recostada en el asiento donde Mikan se sentaba con Hotaru, Aoi y You se sentaban adelante, Natsume y Ruka al lado, Misaki y Tsubasa detrás

-Pues no se- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros- ya veremos cuando lleguemos

-Yo quiero comer helado –dijo Aoi girándose en su asiento para hablar con Mikan

-Yo quiero pasteles –dijo Tsubasa y abrazo a Hotaru y Mikan- Hotaru, Mikan ¿puedo comer pastel?

-No, estas muy gordo –dijo Hotaru fríamente, al escuchar eso Misaki estallo en risas

-Jo, te dijeron Gordo –dijo calmándose un poco, Tsubasa frunció los labios en un puchero y ahora fueron Mikan y Aoi quien estallaron en risas

-Jajaja, Ando-Sempai es divertido –dijo Aoi riendo alegremente, Yoichi se giro quedando en la misma posición que Aoi pero en su asiento

-¿Ando Sempai? –Dijo el divertido- No, dime Tsubasa –dijo levantando un pulgar, Hotaru rodo los ojos y miro a los niños

-No se acerquen mucho a él, su estupidez es altamente contagiosa –les dijo

-¡Hotaru, que tienes contra de mi! –dijo Tsubasa viendo a la niña, esta se giro a verle y solo suspiro para volverse a girar y seguir leyendo- ¡¿Qué significa eso?!

-Significa "No vale la pena tratar de hablar con un estúpido sin cerebro como vos" –dijo Mikan imitando la voz de Hotaru, esta solo asintió señalando a Mikan, dándole la atención

-Hmp –dijo Tsubasa sentándose de nuevo- Misaki, diles algo

-Lo siento, pero no se puede discutir con alguien que tiene razón –dijo Misaki encogiéndose de hombros y el autobús se paró de repente frente a la parada del sector de preparatoria, donde tres adolescentes de unos 18 años subieron hablando tranquilamente

-Entonces tenemos que ir a buscar las nuevas fichas de inscripciones –dijo el primero, de cabello largo color dorado fresa, de ojos celestes muy profundo, piel blanca, alto, musculoso, de sonrisa ladeada

-Si, El director Yukihara dijo que la tendría esta tarde –dijo otro, de cabello azul-negro un poco largo, ojos violetas detrás de unas gafas que miraba unos papeles

-Y yo ¿para qué vine? –pregunto el ultimo, tenía cabello largo oscuro, ojos negro azulados, piel pálida, alto, musculoso, de sonrisa ladeada, Mikan y Misaki los vieron y los tres de preparatoria se quedo viéndolas hasta que…

-¡HOTARU, MIKAN! –grito el pelinegro corriendo hacia las dos niñas

-¿MIKAN? –Exclamo el pelinegro impresionado- ¿Hace cuanto has regresado? ¿Por qué no me avisaste? ¿Cómo es que no me entere..? –comenzó a preguntar, pero Hotaru le pego con el Baka-Gun

-Cállate idiota, hablas mucho –dijo fríamente, el pelinegro (ahora encontrado en el piso) suspiro parándose, todos miraban atentos (y algunos sorprendidos) la escena

-Hotaru, tan fría como siempre –dijo él con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo le vas a pegar a tu hermano?

-¡ALTO HAY! –Exclamo el rubio- Quiero saber varias cosas: ¿Cuándo volvió Mikan? ¿Por qué no lo sabíamos? ¿Cuándo pensabas venir a visitarnos? ¿Por qué Hotaru tiene otro Baka-Gun? ¿A qué clase van? –pregunto el rápidamente

-Volví hace unas… dos semanas –dijo Mikan tranquilamente mientras el pelinegro aun la abrazaba, entonces de alguna parte apareció Tsubasa con un bate de beisbol que (literalmente) rompió en la cabeza del chico

-¡¿Qué carajo te pasa?! –grito el chico alejándose al instante asustado- ¡TSUBASA! –grito viendo a quien le había pegado

-No toques a Mikan –dijo el- ni A Hotaru, pervertido pedófilo –dijo el fríamente

-¿Eres Pedófilo, Tono? –pregunto Hotaru "inocente" viendo a Tono

-¿Qué? ¡No! –dijo el

-Es solo un mujeriego sin futuro –dijo Misaki- Y Tsubasa un celoso con todas sus amigas así que no se llevan muy bien, Tono siempre se las trata de ligar y Tsubasa lo golpea

-Kya, Misaki –dijo Tono abrazando a Misaki, pero esta le pego una patada en el estomago

-No te me acerques, bicho –dijo ella fríamente

-¿Quiénes son? –pregunto Aoi interrumpiendo

-¡CIERTO! –Grito Mikan- los presento: Ellos son Subaru Imai, Presidente del concejo estudiantil y hermano mayor de Hotaru, este es Sakurano, vicepresidente del concejo estudiantil y este de aquí es Tono, todavía no sabemos que es pero siempre está con Sakurano y Subaru –explico ella simplemente señalando a los tres idiotas

-No se acerquen mucho a Tono, su ultima víctima fue una niña de trece… -susurro Tsubasa molesto

-¡YO NO SABIA QUE TENIA TRECE! –Grito Tono- me dijo que tenía quince y parecía de quince –dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¡¿Y NUNCA SOSPECHASTE QUE IBA A CLASES EN SECUNDARIA?! –le dijo Tsubasa

-¡NUNCA ME FIJE! –dijo Tono

-Idiotas –susurraron Hotaru, Misaki y Mikan a la vez, rodando los ojos

-¿Saliste con una estudiante cinco años menor? –Dijo Subaru sorprendido- ¿eres pedófilo en serio? –le pregunto

-¡Que no! –grito el- Cambiando de tema ¿A dónde van?

-A la ciudad central –dijo Aoi alegremente

-¿Quieren venir? –pregunto Mikan sonriente

-Claro –dijo Sakurano- íbamos al departamento Elemental, pero creo que no habrá problemas si nos desviamos por un tiempo de nuestro recorrido

-¡GENIAL! –dijo Mikan, pero, habían estado tanto tiempo hablando que, sin saberlo, habían llegado ya a Ciudad central, todos bajaron solo quedando Natsume allí, mientras los demás peleaban Mikan subió al autobús una vez más y se paro frente a Natsume, extendiéndole la mano- ¡Vamos, Natsume! –dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Idiota- susurro el sin aceptar su mano, pero bajando del autobús, Mikan lo siguió detrás saltando alegremente

-¡MIKAN! –exclamo Tono cargando a Mikan en sus brazos, lo que creo un profundo odio en Natsume al ver como Tono la cargaba como si fuese una pluma

-¡No la toques! –dijeron Tsubasa, Sakurano y Subaru preocupados por la integridad física de Mikan ya que, en manos de ese pedófilo, todo era posible…

-¡QUE NO SOY PEDOFILO! –exclamo él cuando Misaki le pego una patada provocando que Mikan cayera de pie en el piso y luego le haya dicho "Pedófilo"- Y eso duele, Misaki

-Esa es la idea, Tono –dijo ella con una sonrisa

-¿y a donde vamos? –pregunto Ruka

-Votemos –dijo Yoichi

-Comida –dijeron al instante Mikan, Aoi, Tsubasa, Tono, Sakurano y Misaki

-¡Y luego vayamos a las tiendas! –grito Misaki alegremente

-mujeres- susurraron todos los hombres, ganándose la mirada llena de odio de estas y tragaron en seco NUNCA ERA BUENO HACER ENOJAR A UNA MUJER, nunca.

-¿Decían algo? –pregunto Hotaru

-Subaru, tu hermana si que da miedo –dijo Tsubasa tragando en seco

-Eeeto… no, no dijimos nada, Hotaru –dijo Subaru callando al idiota de Tsubasa a su vez que sonreía ampliamente tratando de ocultar su miedo

-Mikan, Misaki, Hotaru –canturreo Aoi acercándose de quien sabe donde- encontré una tienda de Howalon –dijo alegremente con una preciosa sonrisa

-¿Enserio?-dijeron Misaki y Mikan a la vez

-Si ¿podemos ir a comer? –pregunto ella

-Vamos –dijo Hotaru

-¡Yo también quiero! –se quejo Tono

-No, ustedes no comen –dijo Misaki firmemente

-¿He? ¿Y eso por qué? –pregunto Sakurano con un puchero

-Por Idiotas –dijeron las chicas a la vez mientras se iban, Ruka y Natsume suspiraron a la vez

-Nunca me voy a casar- dijo You, Subaru le revolvió el cabello ante eso

-Tampoco tengas hermana –le advirtió el chico mientras seguía a su propia hermana

-¿Hermana? ¿Por qué tendría? –dijo You siguiéndolo de detrás, nadie le respondió ya que solo Tsubasa, Sakurano, Tono y Subaru sabían por que le habían dicho aquello, Tsubasa suspiro mientras recordaba aquellos buenos momentos donde todo era risas junto con sus amigos, sus padres y sus tíos…

_**Una niña de seis años jugaba alegremente en un pequeño pueblo que (literalmente) se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, donde solo alunas personas extravagantes habían conseguido llegar luego de caminar durante DÍAS (ya que si no, había que ir por avión y aun así podías perderte) en aquel pueblo vivían, como mucho 100 personas, en medio de un bosque-selva, en las afueras de Japón…**_

_**Aquella pequeña tenía un precioso cabello del color chocolate recogido en una coleta con grandes ojos avellanas, se encontraba en un parque, ella estaba abrazando a dos niños: la primera era una niña de ojos violetas, piel pálida, seis años, cabello negro azabache corto, el otro niño tenía unos 6 años o quizás siete, ojos color carmesí, cabello negro desordenado y piel pálida**_

_**-Natsy, Hotaru, vamos a comer Howalon –rogo ella con una sonrisa**_

_**-No me digas Natsy, niña estúpida –le dijo Natsume sencillamente**_

_**-No me gusta el Howalon, niña idiota –le dijo Hotaru, la pequeña inflo sus mejillas molesta y en ese momento llegaron otros tres niños de ocho y nueve años**_

_**-¿Qué pasa, Miki? –pregunto un niño de ocho años, de cabello azul desordenado, sonrisa radiante, ojos azul Francia brillante y piel clara**_

_**-¡TSUBASA! –grito la niña saltando sobre el cuerpo del chico que al instante sintió como ¿su cabeza? Se iba calentando**_

_**-Tsubasa, se te prende fuego la cabeza –dijo un niño de nueve años, de cabello negro azulado y ojos color violeta con unos lentes viendo a su amigo**_

_**-¡¿Qué?! –grito Tsubasa mientras soltaba a Mikan y se iba corriendo**_

_**-Natsume, no pensé que serías un celoso compulsivo –dijo un chico de nueve años, de largo cabello negro azabache y ojos claros acercándose**_

_**-Cállate, Tono –dijo Natsume molesto, Mikan miro a Natsume**_

_**-¿Celoso? ¿Qué significa? –pregunto ella curiosa, el niño de nueve años, de cabello rubio fresa y ojos azules se acerco a la pequeña para explicarle**_

_**-Mira Mikan, los celos son… -comenzó cuando sintió como sus pies se prendían fuego- ¡CARAJO, NATSUME! –grito mientras salía corriendo, Hotaru rodo los ojos y continuo leyendo**_

_**-¿Entonces? ¿Qué significa?**_

_**-¡Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, Sakurano, Subaru, Tsubasa, vamos a comer! –Exclamo una mujer de largo cabello castaño y profundos ojos avellana- vuestros padres y hermanos ya están poniendo la mesa, apresúrense o terminaran sin comida –les aseguro, eso fue todo: los seis niños corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo hacía la mesa…**_

-¿Tsubasa? –pregunto Mikan acercándose al chico- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, Miki –dijo el llamándola como en el pasado, ella sonrió con nostalgia ante eso, igual que los demás, entonces Tsubasa cargo a Mikan en brazos divertido- Cambia esa cara, mocosa fea –bromeo él, de repente todos vieron como la cabeza de Tsubasa se comenzaba a incendiar, lentamente, Tsubasa soltó al instante a Mikan

-Tsubasa, se te prende fuego la cabeza –dijo Subaru mirando a su amigo

-¡KYA! –grito él mientras salía corriendo

-Natsume, no pensé que serias un celoso compulsivo –bromeo Tono viendo al niño que solo lo fulmino lentamente con la mirada rojiza que tenía

-Cállate, idiota –le dijo Natsume fríamente, entonces sintió la mirada de Mikan sobre el

-¿Celoso? ¿Qué significa? –pregunto ella curiosa, Sakurano se acerco a la chica y se agacho un poco para quedar cara contra cara

-Mira Mikan, los celos son… -comenzó a explicar cuando sintió como sus pies se prendían fuego- ¡CARAJO, NATSUME, NO PRENDAS FUEGO TODO! –grito él mientras salía corriendo, Hotaru rodo los ojos

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué significa? –pregunto Mikan mirando a todos, esperando una respuesta, Ruka, Hotaru, You y todos los que quedaban allí rodaron los ojos, entonces Misaki se acerco a ella

-Mikan ¿quieres que todos quedemos hechos cenizas? –le pregunto dulcemente, la niña negó- entonces es mejor si no lo sabes –dijo ella dulcemente y así se fueron a comer, mientras Tsubasa y Sakurano aun trataban de apagar el fuego


	9. Las cosas cambian

9_ Las cosas cambian

Las semanas pasaron lentamente, los días se hacían noches y las noches días, la amenaza del director de la elemental se cumplió: Yumi, Leo, Aoi, You y Momoko entraron a habilidades peligrosas, pero la "amenaza" de Mikan también se cumplió: cada clase (o sea todos los días) era como un pequeño recreo-fiesta

Mikan siempre creaba juegos extraños y divertidos obligando a que todos (algunos con más ganas otros con menos) jugaran a sus juegos, tales como las escondidas, la mancha, verdad o consecuencia, el juego de simón dice, cada día llegaba con una nueva idea y un nuevo juego, ocasionando risas en aquellos chicos que no habían reído hace ya demasiado, tanto fue así que todos tomaron un profundo cariño por Mikan y la clase de habilidad peligrosa, por primera vez, se hizo verdaderamente una "familia"

En esa familia Rui era el "padre" por así decirlo, ya que aunque era un poco inmaduro siempre tenía la palabra justa, sabia en qué momento dejar de jugar, pero comprendía las emociones de las personas y era muy comprensivo con todo sus amigos. Tsubasa era la "madre" aunque él lo haya negado al principio, era alegre, inmaduro, dulce, sobreprotector, divertido y cariñoso, como todos pensaban que debía ser una madre y lo eligieron a él a falta de mujer cariñosa ya que Mikan era demasiado inmadura y Nobara muy tímida.

Natsume y Mikan eran los hermanos mayores, Natsume era el típico hermano mayor frió, negativo, posesivo, bastante celoso y que se preocupa mucho por lo demás aunque jamás lo demostrara. Mikan era la hermana completamente diferente, positiva, se preocupa por todos/todo, dulce, alegre, inteligente, cariñosa, amorosa, inmadura e ingenua.

Hayate era el típico hermano del medio aunque fuese uno de los mayores: inmaduro, inocente, necesitado de atención a toda costa como si fuese un niño pequeño pero a la vez lo demasiado grande como para reclamarla. Nobara también era como una hermana del miedo: tímida, solitaria, con problemas de personalidad, un poco necesitada de cariño y amistad.

Y después venían los hermanos pequeños: Yumi, Leo, Aoi, Yuo y Momoko, Momoko y Aoi eran las hermanas inocentes, dulces, cariñosas, que todo el mundo quería cuidar y proteger, Yumi era una hermana un poco mas peleadora y solitaria, pero igual de dulce y un poco tímida. Yue era un chico bastante solitario, callado, tranquilo, era peleador y no se animaba a estar con extraños hasta que llegaba a conocerlos, Leo era un niño alegre, divertido, dulce, perfectamente arrogante, pero si se enojaba era un demonio.

Y bueno, el tiempo paso, como ya había dicho, y ahora Mikan se encontraba (como no) acostada boca arriba en el sofá de Natsume mientras este estaba (como no) sentado-recostado en el otro con un manga

-¿Por qué siempre vienes aquí? –pregunto el pasando la hoja

-Por que me gusta como cocinas- dijo ella tranquila- y amo este sofá –explico

-Vale ya ¿y por qué no cocinas tú? –dijo el

-Solo se cocinar carne quemada y arroz pegoteado –dijo ella divertida- ¿por qué crees que vivo comiendo chocolate?

-Hmp –dijo el- vale, en dos horas te hago la cena

-¡SI! –exclamo ella feliz, Natsume ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de esa castaña CADA NOCHE-MAÑANA en su departamento, de repente sintieron el ascensor y se miraron… allí solo vivían ellos, se giraron hacía el ascensor y vieron a Persona

-Hola –dijo el fríamente

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Natsume de la misma forma

-Tranquilo, no vine por ti –dijo el acercándose- necesito a Mikan

-¿Es una misión? –pregunto Natsume, no permitiría que Mikan hiciese misiones, suficiente con que cada mañana se retirara de clases y volviese con quebraduras y heridas sangrantes.

-No –dijo él y saco una bolsita- le tengo que poner controladores -explico

-¿Qué? No –dijo Mikan firmemente- me dolerá –dijo con temor

-Lo siento, pero no es mi opción –dijo él con un suspiro

-¡NATSUME! –lloriqueo la niña viendo a su amigo, este solo leía su manga ignorando todo eso (o bueno, eso aparentaba pero en realidad prestaba atención)

-¿Hmp?

-Dile a Persona que no me ponga eso –lloriqueo ella

-Hagan lo que quieran –dijo el- solo no la hagas llorar mucho, es insoportable –dijo pasando la hoja del manga y Mikan lloriqueo ante eso, Persona se acerco hacía ella

-¿Cuánto son? –pregunto ella

-Siete en las orejas y dos anillos –dijo el sacando una pistola (o algo similar) que terminaba en una aguja

-Kya, no, me dolerá- dijo cerrando los ojos

-Deja de exagerar –le dijo Persona o mejor dicho le ordeno- y quédate quieta o si no haré que en serio te duela

-Ho, Vale –dijo ella cerrando los ojos, sintió como Persona apoyaba acosa cosa en su oreja y luego… disparo por así decirlo, entonces la aguja le paso al otro lado- Auch –se quejo con un puchero ella, Natsume la observaba en silencio y le pareció muy tierno aquel puchero, aunque por alguna razón sentía un dolor muy profundo al ver su carita de dolor

-No llores, es solo el primero –dijo el sacando un aro semicircular totalmente violeta, saco su pistola de nuevo y antes de que Mikan se quejara le hizo un segundo agujero a unos centímetros del anterior y mientras Mikan lloriqueaba le puso un aro azul igual de semicircular

-¡Persona, eso duele! –dijo ella con un puchero y lagrima en los ojos

-Si, Si –dijo Persona sin darle importancia mientras le ponía el tercer aro a unos centímetros más arriba en color celeste, por ultimo le hizo uno en la curvita de la oreja (donde Mikan pego un grito y lloró) y le puso un aro de color verde

-¿Ya está? –pregunto Mikan con lagrimitas en los ojos

-Con esa oreja –dijo el

-¿HEE…? –Dijo ella- Persona –dijo con un puchero la niña, pero antes de seguir quejándose sintió la aguja en su lóbulo de la oreja y vio un aro amarillo ¿acaso Persona tenía súper poderes para hacerlo tan rápidamente?

-Mikan, si lloriqueas una sola vez más te haré un agujero en la ceja ¿entendido? –dijo persona cansado de las lagrimas y gimoteos de Mikan, esta asintió y él le hizo un segundo agujero, poniéndole un aro naranja y uno un poquito más arriba en color rojo- Ya –dijo separándose

-Natsume –lloro Mikan viendo a su amigo-enemigo, este solo siguió leyendo su manga, entonces Persona le dio un espejo y ella lo miro sin entender- ¿he? ¿Para?

-Mira los colores –le dijo el fríamente, Mikan se miro las orejas y…

-¡KYA, TENGO UN ARCOIRIS! –Dijo ella emocionada, persona y Natsume rodaron los ojos a la vez- ¡PERSONA, ERES LO MÁS, GRACIAS! –dijo abrazándolo

-¿Eres bipolar? –pregunto Natsume seriamente viéndola

-Vale, estos son los dos anillos, eso es todo, adiós Shiro Neko, Kuro Neko –dijo Rei yéndose, entonces Mikan comenzó a llorar de nuevo

-Definitivamente eres bipolar –afirmo Natsume- ¿Y qué te pasa ahora? –le pregunto viéndola seriamente

-Me duelen las orejas- dijo ella con un puchero muy dulce

-Llorona –dijo el levantándose y yendo a la cocina mientras escuchaba el llanto de Mikan a los lejos

-¡Natsume, malo! –Lloro ella desconsolada- eres mi amigo, idiota. Ayúdame –le dijo ella, entonces Natsume se acerco y la miro seriamente- ¿Natsume?

-Ten y cállate –le dijo dándole una caja de Howalon, la niña sonrió como bebe con juguete nuevo- y haré tu comida favorita, así que ya deja de lloriquear –dijo el yéndose a la cocina, Mikan se seco las lagrimas y fue a la cocina donde vio a Natsume comenzando a cocinar y se sentó en uno de las mesas

-Natsume, gracias –dijo ella sonriendo

-Hmp –dijo Natsume mientras prendía el fuego con su Alice

-Kya, aun me arde la oreja –dijo Mikan acariciando sus orejas que estaban rojizas, entonces sintió algo duro y frió pegándole en medio de la frente- ¡Natsume! –se enojo ella

-Ponte eso en las orejas, te aliviara el dolor –dijo Natsume sin verla, Mikan cogió y vio lo que era: hielo envuelto en un trapo, sonrió suavemente y se lo puso en las orejas

-Natsume eres genial –dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce

-¿Hace falta que me lo digas? –pregunto el arrogante mientras preparaba una especie de crema

-Eres un gato genial, arrogante y pervertido –dijo ella, Natsume la vio y sonrió maliciosamente

-Claro –dijo el- ¿Sigues usando la bragas de lunares? –pregunto el pervertidamente

-¡NATSUME! –Grito ella arreglándose la falda- deja de ver mi ropa interior, maldito pervertido

-¿Por qué? Es mi actividad favorita- dijo el pervertidamente

-¡NATSUME! –dijo Mikan mientras pasaba por todos los colores de rojo, Natsume solo se giró y siguió cocinando dejando a una Mikan avergonzada

¿Cómo habían terminado así? Ni ellos lo sabían, pero estaban seguros de que aquella relación le gustaba demasiado, les encantaba estar juntos (aunque solo fuese para pelear)

Hace tan solo unos meses Natsume hubiese dicho que aquello era imposible ¿el hablando normalmente con una idiota? NUNCA ¿el sonriendo frente a una idiota? MUCHO MENOS ¿el enamorándose de una idiota? IMPOSIBLE.

Pero eso había pasado, nadie sabía en qué momento comenzó ni como pudo cambiar tanto, pero bueno, todo el mundo dice que con la persona indicada y el esfuerzo justo hasta el mismo diablo podría cambiar y Natsume sabía que esa persona era Mikan, con aquella sonrisa y su carácter de niño había provocado que el comenzara a reír (aunque fuese solo con ella) algo que no hacía desde… desde que entro en aquel lugar.

-Natsume ¿Qué piensas? –pregunto Mikan colgándose de Natsume, este la miro indiferente

-En nada, idiota –dijo él mientras seguía cocinando, escucho el llanto fingido de la niña y luego todo siguió normal…


	10. Alicia en el País de las Maravillas

10_ Obra de teatro: Alicia en el País de las maravillas

Mikan entro aun dormida en clases, hace menos de cinco minutos se había despertado, se duchó se cambió y se tele transporto a su asiento, con demasiado sueño para siquiera desayunar, apenas llegó a su banco (lugar asignado al lado de Natsume y Ruka) se desplomo en su escritorio cerrando los ojos, Hotaru se acerco hacía ellos al verla llegar

-¿Qué le pasa? –pregunto Ruka un poco preocupado

-Es una idiota- dijo Natsume como si fuese la respuesta de la vida

-¿Qué te pasa, idiota? –pregunto Hotaru viendo a Mikan, esta bostezo demasiada cansada como para lloriquear o discutir y entre abrió los ojos

-Las pesadillas volvieron –susurro ella cerrando los ojos

-¿Pesadillas? –dijo Natsume sin comprender

-Si ¿nunca tuviste una? –susurro Mikan con los ojos cerrados

-¿Y por qué "volvieron"? –pregunto Ruka curioso

-Las pesadillas son la forma que toman tus miedos –explico Mikan- o recuerdos que tú no quieres recordar, cuando era pequeña tenía siempre la misma pesadilla sobre un recuerdo y ahora volvió –explico ella somnolienta- Las pesadillas me persiguen, pero debo encontrar la piedra del arcoíris para pelear en el poni y volar hacía la ciudad de las nubes…

-Parece borracha –dijo Hotaru- no le entiendo

-¿Una pesadilla que la persigue? –Dijo Natsume- esta más idiota de lo normal

-¿Qué significa "Piedra del arcoíris" y "ciudad de las nubes"? –pregunto Linchou acercándose

-Esta medio dormida, solo habla idioteces –dijo Hotaru- o bueno, más de lo normal –especifico

-¿Enserio? –dijo Sumire acercándose y le toco la nariz a Mikan

-Aléjate, horrible bruja de la oscuridad- dijo Mikan con los ojos cerrados- mis duendes del arcoíris atacaran tu castillo de nubes para salvar al idiota mayor de los idiotas- dijo Mikan

-Wow que genial –dijo Koko divertido, en ese momento el celular de Mikan vibro pero solo Natsume lo noto, Mikan seguía hablando idioteces dormida, sin que nadie se diese cuenta cogió su celular y lo abrió:

Querida Mikan: Tienes una nueva misión, ven rápido a mi despacho para hablar. Si no vienes en cinco minutos estarás en graves problemas. D.E

-¿D.E?- susurro Natsume, aquel mensaje no era de Persona, Persona hacía mensajes como "Kuro Neko: tienes una misión en cinco ve al bosque con tu disfraz o si no…", pero aquel mensaje no tenía nada que ver con la forma de Persona… ¿Quién era el que provocaba que Mikan hiciese cosas riesgosas cada día?

-¡HOLA MIS AMORES! –grito Narumi entrando al aula, ante semejante grito Mikan despertó un poco preocupada, Natsume le devolvió el celular eliminando el mensaje, no dejaría que ella fuese a ningún lado, no si él podía- Por favor, tomen asiento, os tengo una noticia –dijo y todo el mundo se sentó

-¿Es algo bueno? –pregunto Hotaru

-¡CLARO QUE SI! –exclamo el alegremente- para el próximo festival que esta a una semana este curso ara una obra de teatro elegida por los profesores, un clásico: Alicia en el país de las maravillas –explico él y al instante, todo el mundo comenzó a quejarse, Mikan bufó y de un movimiento se paró en su banco, todos se giraron a verla

-¡Dejad de quejaros! –ordeno ella (el sueño y las pesadillas no eran una buena combinación)- Piénsenlo así: nosotros haremos esta obra como nosotros queramos y será divertido porque trabajaremos todos juntos en equipo, haciendo algo interesante ¿o no? –dijo ella

-¿Sigues dormida? –pregunto Ruka

-¿O la idiotez ya te afecto? –le pregunto Sumire

-Vale, lo pondré de otra forma –dijo ella mientras un aura negra crecía lentamente y sus ojos se volvían oscuros por el enojo, cosa que hizo a todos (incluyendo Natsume) preocuparse por su vida- Tengo sueño, no he podido dormir por más de tres días y no tengo paciencia para escuchar sus quejas, así que todos escucharan a Narumi EN SILENCIO y me dejaran dormir en paz ¿he sido clara?

-Si, Mikan –dijeron todos preocupados por su vida, ella asintió y se volvió a recostar sobre su banco para dormitar algún ratito, pero sin dejar de escuchar lo que pasaba

-Bueno –dijo Narumi después de eso- para hacer esto debemos elegir los personajes y con Jinno y el director decidimos que sería por suerte, así que ahora escribiremos todos los personajes principales y de allí elegiremos a quienes actuaran

-No puede ser –murmuraron todos, en cinco minutos Natsume ya había escrito todos los personajes en el pizarrón, dejando un poco de espacio para el nombre

-Vale –dijo el- Primer personaje: El conejo Blanco –dijo él y metió la mano dentro de un sombrero (quien sabe de dónde lo saco) y luego saco un papelito doblado, lo abrió y leyó- Ruka Nogi

-Que suerte Ruka, eres el primero –Dijo Mochiage sarcásticamente

-Segundo: La reina roja- dijo Narumi y así siguió hasta tener todos los personajes que termino así:

CONEJO BLANCO: Ruka Nogi

REINA ROJA: Sumire

SOMBRERERO LOCO: Natsume Hyuuga

GATO CHESIRE: Hotaru Imai

TWEEDLEDUM Y TWEEDLEDEE: Anna y Honoko

LA ORUGA AZUL: Linchou

Y la lista continuaba y continuaba aun mas hasta que…

-Y por ultimo: Alicia –dijo el sacando el ultimo papel- Mikan Sakura

-¿He? ¿Por qué yo? –se quejo la niña levantando solo lo mínimo su cabeza

-Por que si –dijo el anotando el nombre- ahora: además de esto Anna y Nonoko se encargaran de los vestuarios, Ruka, Natsume, Mikan y Hotaru del escenario, Sumire, Koko y Mochiage de las luces y efectos especiales y demás ¿entendido?

-Si… -dijeron todos

- UNA SEMANA DESPUES-

-NO –dijo Hotaru- NO ME VOY A PONER ESO

Hace más de cinco horas Hotaru discutía con Anna y Honoko sobre su vestuario, Natsume, Ruka y Mikan también estaban allí (compartían camarines (tenían baños para cambiarse solos, no crean)) y Mikan, estaba (aunque ya dormía plácidamente hasta que le dolía la cabeza) muy molesta por todo esto y también nerviosa

-¡HOTARU BASTA! –le riño Mikan- me cansaron las tres, hace más de cinco horas pelean por un vestuario así que Hotaru coges ese vestuario y entras conmigo al baño para cambiarnos y arreglarnos y ustedes dos también cogen su ropa y entran al baño –dijo ella cogiendo su vestido y obligando a una Hotaru sorprendida a encerrarse en el baño con ella

Hotaru suspiro cansada y empezó a ayudar a que Mikan se arreglara, ella no usaba vestidos ni faldas casi nunca, tampoco sabía maquillarse ni como peinarse entonces fue Hotaru quien, amablemente, hizo todo eso por ella y luego ella se puso su traje, al salir Ruka y Natsume ya estaban vestidos y peinados.

Natsume llevaba unos pantalones de vestir azul, una camisa blanca con un moño rojo colgándole y una americana azul de vestir, un sombrero de copa alta a cuadros con líneas en color rojo, negro y verde su cabello estaba más despeinado de lo normal y si se fijaban bien sus medias eran de colores diferentes.

Ruka tenía puesto unos jeans completamente blancos con zapatos y medias del mismo color, una camiseta blanca sin ningún accesorio, un reloj que le colgaba del cuello en color dorado y unas lindas orejas peludas de conejo que se movían (quien sabe cómo) en su cabeza.

Hotaru tenía unos shorts violeta peludos, una blusa manga corta llena de vuelos del mismo color, unos grandes guantes peludos violetas y unos zapatos que se ataban en su rodilla con tiras en color violeta, tenía bigotes y un gorro de gato violeta igual de peludo

Mikan tenía su cabello suelto hasta la cadera completamente lacio con una bincha en forma de moño recogiéndole algunos trozo, de sus costados caían dos pequeñas trenzas recogidas con moños rojos y luego todo lo demás suelto, estaba apenas maquillada, con un precioso celeste que le llegaba a los pies, ajustado hasta la cintura y que caía ampliamente hasta sus tobillos, en la cintura tenía un moño blanco que se ataba detrás y unos zapatos del mismo color

-¿Listos? –pregunto Narumi entrando- ¡Se ven genial!

-Hmp –respondió Natsume

-Vale, ahora: a escena, recuerda Mikan que comienzas tú ¿vale? –le dijo viendo a la niña que asintió y salió al escenario, se veía una hermosa pradera llena de arboles y arbustos, Mikan se sentó debajo de uno de los árboles y la obra comenzó…

Cabe decir que en Gakuen Alice todo era una parodia así que bueno, la obra fue genial: todo siguió normal hasta que Mikan cayó por el pozo, al final, digamos que los personajes diferían un poco:

El gato era un extorsionador profesional que amaba la sangre y la plata

El conejo era un paranoico que en secreto deseaba gobernar el mundo

El Sombrero era en realidad un pervertido amante de Alicia

La reina era una sádica chica que deseaba tener la cabeza del Sombrero solo para ella

Y Alicia era una pobre chica que termino matando a todos por su locura y riendo como paranoica.

Pero en realidad todo fue un sueño del cual Mikan (Alicia) jamás pudo despertar y se quedo a vivir para siempre en aquel "país de las maravillas" con el sombrerero pervertido siguiéndola por todos lados diciéndole la forma/color de su bragas, una tortura infernal en castigo por matar a todos.

Linda obra ¿No creen?


	11. Enojo

11_ Enojo

Era un nuevo y maravilloso día en el Gakuen Alice, Mikan se encontraba a un lado de Hotaru charlando animadamente, Ruka acariciaba su conejito peinándolo y Natsume leía su manga aburrido, si, era un nuevo día demasiado normal, Sumire peleaba con Koko por leer su mente, Mochiage hablaba con Linchou, un día normal hasta que…

-¡HOTARU! –exclamo el reconocido director del concejo estudiantil (realmente reconocido mas por su belleza exterior que por lo demás ya que bueno… era guapo) entrando corriendo al aula- ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué me mandaste un mensaje que decía que viniese urgente? –pregunto preocupado, detrás de ellos estaban, como no, Sakurano y Tono (los otros dos más guapo del concejo estudiantil

-Necesito a alguien para probar mi nuevo experimento –dijo ella tranquilamente- necesito que tomes esta pastilla azul

-¿Y qué hace? –pregunto Subaru cogiendo la pastilla azul

-Debería provocar un dolor en todo el cuerpo que desgarra los músculos y próximamente provoca la muerte más dolorosa de tu vida… o bueno, de lo que te queda –explico Hotaru tranquilamente, todos la miraron asustados

-Realmente me odias ¿No? –Dijo Subaru, Hotaru se encogió de hombros- Vale, no lo probaré –dijo devolviéndole la pastilla, ella suspiro y se giró hacia Ruka

-¡Ruka, dame tu conejo! –le exigió

-¿Qué? ¡NO! –dijo el abrazando a su conejito, entonces se creó una mini-pelea entre ellos dos por el conejo

-¡MIKAN! –exclamo Tono cargando a la niña en brazos, Natsume lo miro furioso pero antes de ser carbonizado por el sintió como Subaru le pegaba con un Baka-Gun 1000 (Regalo de su hermana) mientras Sakurano liberaba a la pequeña del brazo del monstruo- ¿Qué hacen?

-LO siento Tono, no puedes tocar a ninguna niña menor de los 16 –le dijo Subaru encogiéndose de hombros- luego de ver tus "problemas" hemos decidido que esto será lo mejor para ti

-¡¿De qué hablan?! –dijo el furioso

-De que eres pedófilo, idiota –le dijo Hotaru acercándose con el conejo en brazos, detrás le seguía Ruka rogando por la vida del conejito, todos se quedaron en shock viendo a Tono ¿era pedófilo?

-¡NO SOY PEDOFILO! –grito, molesto

-Cállate, no puedes tocar más de lo necesario a ninguna chica menor de dieciséis y punto final –dijo Subaru seriamente mirándolo, Tono bufó- Y tu Hotaru, devuelve ese conejo que no es para tu experimentos ¿vale?

-Vale –dijo ella entregándole al conejo a Ruka

-¡Gracias, Imai-San! –exclamo Ruka cargando a su conejo, Subaru sonrió como diciendo "todo está bien"

-¿Entonces? –Pregunto Mikan- ¿Solo vinieron aquí para eso?

-Sipi –dijo Sakurano- Ahora debemos irnos ¡Adiós Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, Natsume! –dijo el rubio logrando sacar varios suspiros mientras se iba

-Adiós peques, los abrazaría pero… ya escucharon –dijo Tono aun lloriqueando

-Cállate, pedófilo –dijeron Hotaru y Natsume a la vez, entonces Tono se acerco a Mikan pero sintió dos Baka-Gun y fuego quemándole los pies, cuando se dio cuenta vio a Hotaru y Subaru amenazándole con sus Baka-Gun y a Natsume con una bola de fuego en sus manos

-A más de diez metros de Mikan, pedófilo –dijeron Natsume y Hotaru a la vez, Tono lloriqueo y se recosto en el piso llorando bajo la atenta mirada de todos

-Y se supone que este experimento de ser humano debe ser un ejemplo –susurro Subaru- en fin, Hotaru, Mikan, Natsume, Ruka nos vamos –dijo el cogiendo el cuello de la camisa de Tono y yéndose mientras lo arrastraba, en ese momento Naru entro y noto la escena

-¿Paso algo? –pregunto el curioso

-Hotaru trato de matar a su hermano y como no pudo amenazo a mi conejo, Sakurano le prohibió a Tono a acercarse a personas menores de 16 por pedofilia y el fue nombrado pedófilo por tratar de ligarse a una niña de trece- dijo Ruka tranquilamente, todos se quedaron en shock

-¿Cómo? –Dijo Narumi sin comprender- ¿Tono se ligo a una niña de 13 y Hotaru enveneno a su hermano?

-Es muy complicado –dijeron Natsume, Mikan, Ruka y Hotaru a la vez

-Vale, id a sus asientos –dijo el

Las horas pasaron y al fin terminaron, el almuerzo empezó y Mikan (que al fin descubrió el comedor por obligación de Natsume quien se canso de tenerla TODOS los días en su casa) se fue a comer con Hotaru, Linchou, Honoko y Anna, como no Ruka y Natsume también fueron.

Sin embargo todos se sorprendieron cuando escucharon un grito que provoco muchas catástrofes naturales: los pajaritos del bosque volaron, todo el mundo se giro hacía donde el grito provenía, Serina provoco que su tasa resbalase y cayera al piso, Narumi (Que se encontraba siendo regañado por Jinno y Rei) se giro junto con los otros dos, reconociendo los gritos, Tsubasa (quien se encontraba con Tono siendo regañados por Subaru y Sakurano) también reconocieron los gritos

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA, HYUUGA! –si, esos gritos tan "dulces" provenían de Mikan, había comenzado a discutir con Natsume (nadie sabe bien porque) y terminaron gritando

-Mira quien lo dice –dijo el sin inmutarse, cosa que la hacía enfurecer aun mas

-¡TE ODIO! –dijo ella nuevamente

-Me vale –dijo el indiferente

-Eres un idiota –lloriqueo ella furiosa

-¿Y tú no? –Dijo Natsume- Además en lo que yo dije tenía razón, desde que tu entraste a este colegio, todo empeoro –le dijo el fríamente, estaba furioso aunque no lo desmostarse

-¿¡Entonces estás diciendo que me vaya!? –pregunto ella molesta, Natsume la vio

-Tardaste mucho en darte cuenta, idiota –le dijo molesto- no eres más que una molestia

-¡PUES VALE, ME VOY! –grito ella molesta, dio media vuelta y salió del comedor furiosa

-¿Y cómo comenzó esto? –pregunto Ruka viendo como Hotaru comía con devoción su comida, esta se encogió de hombros

-No me meto en conversaciones idiotas –explico ella tranquilamente, pero le preocupaba Mikan, ella generalmente cumplía lo que decía, si decía que se iba… era capaz de irse en serio… suspiró un poco preocupada ¿acaso esa idiota sería capaz de escaparse de nuevo?

-Idiota Hyuuga –susurro Mikan- ¿Quiere que me vaya? Me iré, me escape de aquí una vez, como si fuera complicado escaparme de nuevo –susurro subiendo a su departamento, saco su mochila de conejito y guardo algunas cosas, no tenía planeado irse inmediatamente, o mejor dicho, algo dentro de ella no quería irse…

Natsume se quedo mal por lo que le había dicho a Mikan, pensó que quizás había exagerado un poco, se preocupo aun mas cuando vio que no fue a clases peligrosas ni que estaba en su aula o edificio

-¿Dónde está? –pregunto Natsume entrando a aquel departamento que se encontraba a oscuras, predio sus luces y se fue a la habitación ¿podía ser que se encontrase dormida? Sin embargo no encontró nada, la ropa de ella ya no estaba y algunas cosas tampoco -¿Se fue en serio? –murmuro preocupado

_-_-_- LO QUE HABÍA PASADO:

Mikan lloraba desconsolada en las piernas de Subaru, este le acariciaba el cabello con ternura, a su costado Tsubasa, Misaki, Tono y Sakurano trataban de consolarla

-Es un… -hipido- Maldito gato –hipido- pervertido –hipido

-Si, ya lo dijiste –dijo Misaki

-Lo –hipido- Odio –hipido

-Si, también nos dijiste –dijo Tsubasa con un suspiro

-¿Pero no crees que quizás lo que tú le dijiste también le dolió? –pregunto Subaru con un suspiro, Mikan dejo de lloriquear y lo vio

-¿Tu crees? –murmuro ella preocupada, Todos asintieron- ¡Pero el comenzó y para colmo me dijo que me fuera de la academia, que era una molestia…!

-Si bueno, el también exagero –dijo Sakurano con un suspiro- pero no puedes escaparte, Mikan –le explico

-Debes enfrentarte a los problemas –le dijo Tono- ve y habla con ese idiota, vuelvan a ser amigos

-¿O piensas huir toda tu vida? –le pregunto Tsubasa, ella negó y se seco las lagrimas

-Gracias –dijo ella- son los mejores amigos del mundo

-Vale, Vale –dijo Misaki besándole la frente con cariño- ve y habla con Natsume y solucionen los problemas, no te quedes aquí llorando –le dijo, entonces Mikan se fue mientras cogía su mochila y salió danzando

-Parecen una pareja con sus problemas –susurro Subaru divertido

-Ellos van a terminar juntos –afirmo Tsubasa

-¿Apostamos? –pregunto Tono

-No hay que, es más que obvio que terminaran juntos –dijeron los otros tranquilamente

Sin embargo cuando Mikan salió se dio cuenta de algo: aun estaba enojada y si iba ahora a hablar con Natsume las últimas palabras que saldrían de sus labios serían "lo siento" así que decidió ir a lo de Hotaru, sin embargo también sabía que ella posiblemente la llevaría arrastrando a su habitación, Ruka le haría algo similar, Linchou estaría nervioso todo el rato, Anna y Honoko le informarían a los profesores…

Los profesores… Narumi y Rei, iría con ellos un rato, quizás así y se calme, cuando recordó lo dicho por Natsume sus ojos se volvieron a anegar de lagrimas sin saber porque, corrió hacía la sala de profesores y entro llorando, tirándose en brazos de Jinno que, sorprendido, solo la cargo (al fin y al cabo es su padrino junto con Narumi)

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Rei un poco preocupado, Mikan volvió a contar todo (entre hipidos) y luego de que controlaran a Rei (ya que este planeaba destrozarle la cara a Natsume) tranquilizaron a Mikan

-Vuelve a tu edificio –le dijo Yukihara dulcemente- aunque no hables con el hoy, yo se que lo hizo por idiota compulsivo y no por lastimarte, debe estar preocupado

-¿Enserio? –pregunto la niña, sus cuatro tíos asintieron, ella se seco las lagrimas y salió, pensaba ir caminando a su edificio y así la rabia se iría más rápido, pero de repente comenzó a llorar, sin embargo… ella no se dio cuenta


	12. Pasados Dolorosos

12_ Pasados Dolorosos

Natsume miraba la ventana preocupado, había comenzado una terrible tormenta y no había escuchado que Mikan volviese ¿Dónde estaba esa idiota? Suspiro y cogió su celular: decidió llamar a todos sus conocidos, quería saber dónde estaba la castaña, aunque eso le costaba parte de su dignidad, le llamo a sombras, Ruka, Linchou, Hotaru, Anna… le llamo hasta al idiota de Persona, pero todos le dieron la misma respuesta "¿No fue al edificio?" lo cual indicaba que Mikan no estaba con ellos ¿Dónde estaba esa idiota?

De repente, mientras miraba aquellas gotas gigantes de agua caer, observo un cuerpo que se abría paso entre el aire helado y la lluvia infernal, Natsume frunció el ceño, ¿No será la…? Bufó, cogió dos camperas y un paraguas para salir, una vez que salió se encontró con el cuerpo de Mikan tambaleante y empapado a más no poder

-¿Eres idiota? ¿Cómo vas a caminar con esta lluvia? –Le regaño Natsume furioso- debes tele transportarte, idiota –le riño mientras tapaba el frió cuerpo de Mikan con una de sus camperas que le quedo algo grande, pero al ver que Mikan no respondió le toco la frente: Ardía- ¿Ves? Haz cogido un resfriado –murmuro preocupado mientras cargaba a Mikan tipo princesa y puso (de alguna forma) el paraguas sobre ella

-Natsume… -murmuro la niña- Lo siento –susurro ella estornudando

-Cállate –le riño el- y… yo también lo siento –susurro el avergonzado, era la primera vez que se disculpaba- realmente cuando pensé que te irías… me asuste –le confesó

-Gracias Natsume –susurro ella cerrando sus ojos- Al final no te causo más que molestias, realmente debería irme…

-Prefiero que me causes molestias toda la vida –le dijo Natsume entrando a su departamento y dejo a la chica sobre uno de los sofás ¿serás capaz de cambiarte la ropa? –le pregunto, la niña asintió y cansada como estaba, uso uno de sus Alices para cambiarse su uniforme empapado por unos shorts rosados y una blusa de tirante blanca con flores de Sakura

-Natsume –dijo ella con dolor- me duele –susurro y en ese momento se desmayo, Natsume preocupado le tomo la fiebre: 40, era más de lo que una persona debería tener, saco algunos acolchados y tapo a la adolescente mientras iba a la cocina por un paño y un plato de agua fría, mojo el paño y lo puso sobre la frente de la chica.

Se quedo toda la noche cuidándola hasta que, sin darse cuenta, termino dormido a un costado del sillón donde la niña dormía, con su cabeza en uno de los apoya brazos…

Al día siguiente Natsume no fue a clases por quedarse dormido y preferir quedarse con Mikan, cuidándola hasta que se reponga, Mikan fue la primera en despertar y vio a Natsume dormir a su lado junto un termómetro, un plato con agua y algunos medicamentos, sobre la frente de Mikan descansaba un paño húmedo, sonrió con dulzura ¿Eso lo había hecho Natsume? Entonces se trato de mover y gimió: le dolía todo, ante ese ruido Natsume se levanto preocupado y la miro

-¿Estas mejor? –pregunto él, la niña asintió en silencio, el suspiro y le tomo la temperatura: volvía a ser normal

-Gracias, Natsume –susurro ella con voz queda pues le ardía la garganta

-No hables, te dolerá- le riño el levantándose y sintiéndose adolorido por la mala posición en la cual se había acostado, pero no dijo nada- Te iré a preparar un té de manzanilla así que no te muevas o tendré que carbonizarte ¿vale?

-Vale, Vale –dijo ella divertida, Natsume fue a la cocina y mientras ponía el agua encendió el fuego con su otra mano, puso el agua a hervir fue por una taza y el té, diez minutos después fue y vio a Mikan entretenida con algo, la llamo y ayudándola a sentarse le dio el te

-¿En qué pensabas? –pregunto él, ella sonrió tristemente

-Me acordaba de cuando era pequeña y me enfermaba –susurro ella sonriendo- mi mama decía que era una idiota por salir a jugar con semejante fresco y me obligaba a meterme en una cama, me tapaba hasta la nariz y me prohibía moverme, mi papa me hacía un montón de sopas y tés y me cuidaba como si tuviese algún problema grave y mi hermano mayor se quedaba a mi lado todo el día leyéndome cuentos- susurro ella mirando su taza

-Nunca me contaste sobre tu pasado –susurro el

-Ni tú del tuyo –dijo ella- hagamos un trato: yo te cuento el mío si tú me cuentas el tuyo –le dijo, Natsume la miro seriamente y termino suspirando

-Realmente no tengo demasiado que contar- dijo él con un suspiro- yo vivía en un pueblo desconocido con mi familia, y mis amigos, fui feliz pero cuando tenía cinco años aquel pueblo fue descubierto y se hizo una guerra donde muchos murieron, entre ellos mi madre, al parecer quienes se ocultaban en aquellos pueblos eran los Alices más poderosos que estaban en contra de la Academia, entonces muchos de las personas a las cuales yo quería fallecieron, mi padre para salvarnos nos llevo de pueblo en pueblo a mí y a mi hermanita, cuando tuve seis años conocí a Ruka, sin embargo una vez Aoi se enfermo y provoco un gran incendio donde papa y algunas personas del pueblo murieron, como consecuencia la Academia nos obligo a ir al colegio a nosotros dos y Ruka dijo que vendría con nosotros para no abandonarnos, una vez que entramos fuimos separados y yo entre ha habilidades peligrosas. Hay me dedique a hacer misiones ya sabes, robar, matar y copiar para poder proteger a Aoi, de esa forma ella no entraría en habilidades peligrosas y podría tener una infancia lo más normal posible sin saber que fue ella quien mato a papa –explico el tranquilamente

-Ya veo –susurro ella

-Ahora vos –le dijo el tranquilamente

-Vale a ver, yo también viví en un pueblito desconocido con mi madre, mi padre y mis cuatro hermanos: el mayor y los tres menores, pero un día nos encontraron y atacaron el pueblo, me querían llevar y así adueñarse de mis múltiples Alices: si o iba iban a dejar a los demás en paz, sin embargo fui egoísta, decidí seguir con mis amigos y familiares antes que ir a una Academia que solo me iba a utilizar.

Entonces comenzó una guerra, gran parte de mis tíos y mis propios padres murieron por mí, al igual que Mei, mi hermana pequeña, ella era un bebe de apenas unos días de nacida y cuando entraron a mi casa a buscarme ella comenzó a llorar y para callarla… la mataron, entonces yo no tuve mejor idea que coger a mis hermanos y tele transportarme, sin embargo supe que si me quedaba con ellos en algún momento lo iban a encontrar y como tal se los llevarían a matar por eso, pero nuevamente fui egoísta y decidí estar con ellos y no abandonarlos, tres años después, cuando Rei casi muere para salvarme decidí abandonarlos a los tres en diferentes orfanatos solo dando su nombre de pila en una carta y escaparme, así termine en mano de los AAO

Durante unos cinco años trabaje para ellos, realmente me daba igual tener que matar o robar, mientras no me encontraran mis hermanos estarían bien, pero un día mi Hermano y mi tío me fueron a buscar a donde yo estaba y bueno, vine para acá.

-¿Rei? –Dijo Natsume frunciendo el ceño- ¿Persona es tu hermano? –pregunto impresionado, Mikan asintió

-Pero adoptivo –dijo ella- es algo muy largo de explicar, en otro momento lo haré –dijo dulcemente- en fin, después de haber matado a mis padres, tíos y hermana me dedique a escapar y hacer misiones hasta que llegue aquí

-Tu no los mataste –le dijo Natsume dulcemente- Solo querías estar con ellos y ser feliz, cualquier niño lo hubiera hecho ¿además, cuanto tenías?

-Siete –dijo ella tomando un sorbo de su té

-¿Y sabes quién lo mato? –pregunto él, Mikan se quedo como en shock ante eso- ¿Mikan?

-Si lo sé –dijo ella- fue el bastardo del director de la elemental –susurro ella furiosa- todo porque mi madre le había puesto un hechizo que provoco que fuera "creciendo para atrás" hasta que algún día desapareciera

-Mikan –susurro Natsume de repente- ¿Tú vivías en el pueblo de "Lucky Star"?

-Si ¿Por qué? –pregunto ella

-Yo también viví allí –dijo él en un susurro

-¿Tu eras Natsy? –pregunto Mikan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¡Te dije que no me digas Natsy! –dijo el furioso

-¡ERAS TU! –grito ella saltando sobre el

-Entonces el idiota de Sombras, Tono y los demás… ¿eran ellos? –Pregunto Natsume sorprendido, Mikan asintió sin soltarlo aun- Cambiaron mucho, no logre reconocerlos cuando los vi

-Ni ellos a ti –dijo ella- yo solo pensé que eras muy similar, nunca espere que fueras Natsy-Neko –dijo ella divertida

-No me llames así, odio ese apodo –susurro el molesto

-Me acuerdo que Tía Kaoru siempre me invitaba a casa –dijo ella- y tú te quejabas porque decías que yo me llevaba mejor con ella que contigo

-¿Solo puedes recordar eso? –pregunto él con la ceja levantada

-No, también recuerdo el día que hicimos una pijamada todos juntos –dijo Mikan con una sonrisa radiante

_**-Vale niños, nosotros estaremos adentro, tened cuidado y no os alejéis mucho –les dijo la madre de Hotaru viendo a los siete pequeños amigos, estos asintieron y con sus bolsas de camas se alejaron lo suficiente como para que sus padres no escucharan sus risas y comenzaron a contar historias de terror alrededor de una fogata hecha por Natsume**_

_**Horas después, en la noche, todos dormían, Hotaru dormía con Subaru (se habían hecho inseparables y aun lo son aunque no lo demuestren) y Sakurano dormía con Tono y Tsubasa a sus costados, se habían terminado durmiendo después de horas y horas hablando, la única que no dormía era Mikan, que temblaba de miedo, al final sin poder evitarlo movió el brazo de Natsume**_

_**-¿Qué quieres, fea? –pregunto abriendo los ojos**_

_**-Tengo miedo –susurro ella viéndolo- ¿El fantasma del cuento de Tsubasa me comerá? –pregunto ella**_

_**-Tonta ¿para qué pides cuentos de terror si luego tienes pesadillas y miedo? –le pregunto el molesto**_

_**-Natsume, no te burles- dijo ella asustada, Natsume suspiro y se movió**_

_**-Acuéstate conmigo idiota –le dijo el- así si llega a venir algo yo te protejo ¿vale?**_

_**-¿Enserio lo harías? –dijo ella ilusionada**_

_**-A menos de que tenga sueño –dijo él una vez que ella ya estuvo dentro**_

_**-Oí Natsume, eres malo –dijo ella con un puchero, pero ambos quedaron dormidos rápidamente**_

-Realmente eras igual que ahora- dijo ella divertida

-Y tu también –dijo el- aun sigues dando miedo cuando te enojas

-¡NATSUME! –dijo ella molesta inflando sus mejillas- sigues siendo un gato pervertido y grosero

-Ahora que lo recuerdo –susurro el

-¿Qué? –pregunto ella

-Yo también fui el primero en ver tus bragas ¿no? –dijo él, ella se sonrojo fuertemente y miro hacia otro lado

-¡IDIOTA! –grito furiosa y Natsume solo rió

Por que ahora se dio cuenta de que estar con Mikan era lo único que, verdaderamente, lo había hecho feliz toda su vida.


	13. El juego de la salvacion

13_ El juego de la salvación

Natsume y Mikan se quedaron juntos toda la tarde, sin hacer absolutamente nada en realidad, solo hablando, comiendo y demás, Mikan aun tenía algunos signos de enfermedad: Toz, voz ronca y un poco de fiebre, pero se encontraba mucho mejor que la noche anterior

-¡Mikan! –exclamo Subaru entrando de repente, Natsume frunció el ceño ¿acaso ya todos entraban como si nada a su departamento? Detrás de Subaru vio a Hotaru, Tsubasa, Tono y Sakurano

-¿Ustedes dos que anduvieron haciendo que hoy ninguno fue a clases? –pregunto Tsubasa pervertidamente, aunque Mikan no entendió Natsume lo fulmino con la mirada

-No seas idiota –le dijo el- Mikan estaba enferma y la muy idiota como no tuvo nada mejor cayo con más de cuarenta grados en mi departamento –explico el señalando a la chica

-Lo siento –dijo ella con la voz ronca: definitivo, estaba enfermo, los demás suspiraron

-Eres una idiota –le riño Hotaru preocupada

-¿No te dijimos que fueras a tu departamento? –le riño Subaru

-Oí, chicos –dijo Mikan cambiando de tema- descubrí que Natsume es Natsu –dijo ella

-¿Natsu? –Dijeron los otros y miraron a Natsume- ¡¿NATSUME ES NATSY-NEKO?!

-¡Que no me llaméis así! –grito el furioso

-¡Sabía que lo conocía de algún lado! –Exclamo Sakurano de repente levantándose- Entonces Aoi si es Aoi –dijo el

-¿El es Natsy-Neko? –Dijo Tsubasa sorprendido- pero no se parecen en nada- dijo, todos lo miraron con una ceja alzada

-El Natsy-Neko de antes quemaba a todos que se acerquen a Mikan, era un celoso compulsivo, sarcástico la mayoría de la veces y hablaba con insultos o apodos a todos ¿estas seguro de que no se parecen? –pregunto Hotaru mientras sacaba un libro de robótica

-¡Kya, tienen razón! –grito Tsubasa

-Idiota –susurro Natsume rodando los ojos

-Yo ya sabía que era Natsy-Neko –dijo Subaru

-¡DEJAD DE LLAMARME ASÍ! –grito Natsume furioso

-En fin –dijo Hotaru cerrando el libro- Mikan, cariño respóndeme esto: ¿Por qué idea maravillosa que abras tenido no llamaste a mi hermano?

-Por que estaba desmayada delirando con cuarenta grados de fiebre y apenas sabia donde estaba –dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa como si fuera de lo más normal

-¿Natsume? –dijo Hotaru viendo al chico, este se encogió de hombros

-No tengo su número y me dio flojera pedírtelo –explico sencillamente

-Vale –dijo Tono interrumpiendo- no empiecen a discutir, Subaru ¿Puedes terminar de curar a Mikan? Así no tiene excusas para seguir faltando a clases, Narumi y Rei pensaron que había escapado, Jinno casi se muere

-Jejeje –dijo Mikan nerviosa, Subaru se acerco a Mikan y le tomo la mano, al instante el cuerpo de ambos comenzó a brillar con brillitos celestes y luego paro

-Ya –dijo Subaru soltándola- ¿mejor?

-Sipi, gracias Subaru –dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente- ¿Y donde esta Ruka-Pyon? –Pregunto al no verlo- ¿Y Misaki? ¿Y los demás? –pregunto ella

-Aquí –dijo Ruka entrando con Misaki- Hola, Natsume, Mikan –dijo el

-Traje chocolates para la enferma –dijo Misaki dándole los chocolates a Mikan que grito de la emoción

-Inmadura –susurraron los "maduros" de la sala al verla así

-¡Oí Basta, dejadme ser feliz! –se quejo ella con un puchero mientras repetía sus grandes barras de chocolate entre sus amigos allí presentes

-¿Y si jugamos a la salvación? –pregunto Tono de repente

-¿Salvación? –pregunto Subaru curioso

-Claro, es como las escondidas: quien es descubierto pierde –explico Tono- pero al final quien no haya sido descubierto tiene la posibilidad y obligación de "salvar" a alguien con un beso

-Tu y tus ideas pedófilas –susurraron Natsume y Hotaru

-Pero no es mala idea –dijo Tsubasa

-Juguemos, solo para matar el tiempo –dijo Misaki

-Vale- dijeron los demás y bajaron, entonces decidió que sería Sakurano quien contaría y todos corrieron a esconderse, Ruka fue al bosque, Hotaru se metió dentro de uno de sus inventos, Misaki se trepo a un árbol, Natsume se trepó a su Sakura, Subaru se escondió en una cueva, Mikan se escondió en la rama de un árbol, Tono se metió entre los arbustos y Tsubasa se subió arriba de un edificio cercano

-¡LISTO O NO VOY A BUSCAROS! –grito Sakurano luego de contar hasta 150 y comenzó a buscar

-Kya –murmuro Mikan luego de saltar a una rama

-Cállate, idiota- le regaño Natsume, Mikan se giro asustada y vio a Natsume mirando que nadie los haya descubierto

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Mikan

-Este es mi escondiste –dijo él, entonces Mikan suspiro, sentándose en la rama con la espalda en el árbol, Natsume de un salto termino sentado frente a ella

-¿Natsume? –susurro ella

-¿Sabes que de noche los pervertidos empeoran? –pregunto el acercándose al rostro de la chica, pero sintió a alguien observándose y cuando ambos se giraron vieron a Sakurano…

-Mierda- murmuraron ambos a la vez

-¿Interrumpo algo? –pregunto "Inocente" el chico, ambos negaron y de un salto fueron a donde todo comenzó para demostrar que habían sido descubiertos, así, uno a uno fueron llegando hasta que el único que faltaba fue…

-¿¡Ese idiota gano?! –exclamaron todos a la vez impresionados

-¿Qué idiota? –pregunto Tsubasa pareciendo

-Pues tu, Idiota –le dijo Tono señalándolo

-¡¿Cómo pudo ganar EL?! –dijo Subaru señalándolo

-Suerte –dijo Tsubasa- Ahora tengo que elegir ¿verdad?... –dijo él con una sonrisa divertida, todos suspiraron…

Natsume miraba a Tsubasa casi matándolo, con una mirada que, claramente declaraba "Si la eliges te golpeare tanto que en tu vida podrá alguien volverte a reconocer" por otro lado Tsubasa tampoco pensaba elegir a aquella castaña, había alguien que le gustaba hace mucho…

-Misaki –dijo el simplemente, todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ¿Qué acaso ellos dos no eran enemigos-amigos inmortales? Misaki se sonrojo ante eso…

-Trato es trato –dijo Sakurano divertido empujando a Misaki, esta suspiro y se paro frente a Tsubasa, este la tomo de la nuca y se besaron ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

Nadie pensaba que él lo haría en serio

Ni que ella le respondería tan fácilmente

-Te amo, Misaki –susurro Tsubasa separándose

-Y yo a ti, Idiota –dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado

-¡KYA! –Grito Mikan de repente- ¡Que tierno! –exclamo

-¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo Misaki? –Dijo Tono "llorando"- pensé que me amabas

-¿Quién sería capaz de amarte a ti, Idiota? –pregunto Misaki, Tsubasa rió y la abrazó por la cintura ante eso

-Pues la mayoría de las mujeres me aman

-Las chicas sin cerebro, obviamente- dijo Hotaru

-Y que no te conocen, Obviamente –dijo Mikan

-¡Son muy malas! –Dijo Tono- ¡Mujeres tienen que ser!

-Naha –dijeron las tres mujeres a la vez- si solo somos hombres vestidos de mujeres…

-¡¿VES LO QUE DIGO?! –Dijo Tono- por eso no tengo novia

-¿Por eso o porque nadie te quiere luego de conocerte? –le pregunto "inocentemente" Mikan, todos estallaron en carcajadas y Tono cargo a Mikan haciéndole cosquillas

-Tu niñita mimada ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu "hermano" mayor?- pregunto él mientras Mikan se retorcía de risa, de repente sintió (como no) dos Baka-Gun y el fuego típico en su cabeza- ¡DEJAD DE HACER ESO!

-no –dijeron Subaru, Hotaru y Natsume a la vez

-Oí niños –dijo Sakurano viendo el cielo- ya anocheció, lo mejor será id a Dormir

-Si, tienes razón –dijo Ruka que también vio el cielo- entonces yo me voy con Hotaru vivo para el mismo lado- explico señalando a la ojivioleta que solo dijo "Hmp"

-Yo me voy con estos dos idiotas, tenemos cosas del concejo que terminar –dijo Subaru yéndose mientras detrás arrastraba a Sakurano y Tono

-Nosotros también nos iremos –dijo Misaki viendo a Natsume y Mikan

-Cuídate Mikan, no vuelva a enfermar –dijo Tsubasa

-Vale- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa abrazando a ambos- Adiós Tsubasa, Adiós Misaki

-Adiós Natsy-Neko –le dijo Tsubasa a Natsume, este solo bufó, cuando ellos se hubieron ido Mikan cogió la mano de Natsume y se tele transportaron al edificio, luego de "hablar" un rato, Mikan se fue al suyo.


	14. Entendiendo mis Sentimientos

14_ Entendiendo mis sentimientos

Mikan se despertó aquel día más contenta de lo normal, se vistió en un segundo y se tele transporto hacía el aula al darse cuenta de que, como siempre en su vida, se había levantado demasiado tarde

-¡Buen día! –exclamo Mikan entrando y tomo asiento a un lado de Ruka y Natsume

-Buen día, Mikan –dijo Hotaru acercándose- al final esos dos terminaron juntos

-¿Te cabe duda? –dijo Natsume

-¿De quienes hablan? –pregunto Sumire acercándose

-Que te importa –dijeron Natsume y Mikan a la vez, fríos, ella bufó y dio media vuelta yéndose

-En fin, Tsubasa sigue siendo un idiota aunque salga con Misaki –dijo Ruka y todos apoyaron su idea…

-_- OTRO LADO-_-

-ACHU! –dijo Tsubasa estornudando

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto Subaru viéndolo, el chico asintió, Tsubasa y Misaki habían salteado (como no) sus clases y estaban en el salón del concejo estudiantil con Tono, Subaru y Sakurano

-Dice que cuando alguien estornuda es porque hay otro que está hablando de el –explico Sakurano

-Teniendo en cuenta que es Tsubasa, no debe ser para bien –dijo Misaki divertida, Tsubasa la miro molesta y ella le beso la mejilla, el suspiró ante eso

-Misaki… yo te quería para mí –"lloriqueo" Tono viendo a la pelirrosa que rodo los ojos mientras Tsubasa le sacaba la lengua inmaduramente

-OÍ, hay que apostar –dijo Tsubasa de repente

-¿Apostar? –Dijo Sakurano curioso- ¿Sobre qué?

-Parejas –dijo el- Ya saben, apostemos cuando se van a poner oficialmente de novios Mikan con Natsume y Ruka-Pyon con Hotaru –dijo él, Subaru levanto la mirada molesto

-¿Hotaru? –pregunto el molesto

-Claro, con Ruka –dijo Tono- Siempre se los ve juntos aunque digan odiarse –dijo el

-¿No te diste cuenta? Si no es Ruka quien la pasa a buscar cada mañana es Hotaru quien lo va a visitar con algún pretexto como "tengo hambre" –dijo Sakurano, Subaru estaba rojo de celos ¿Cómo alguien se animaba a siquiera pensar así de SU hermanita?...

-Pero ella solo es una niña –dijo Subaru celoso, sus amigos se vieron…

-Tiene quince Subaru –dijo Sakurano- está en la edad de tener novios y eso

-Claro –dijo Tsubasa- es común, déjala

-Pero ella es chica –dijo Subaru- y la pueden lastimar

-Subaru, todo el mundo debe sufrir por amor –dijo Tono sabiamente- no puedes retrasar el proceso, si a tu hermana se le da la gana de salir con Ruka ni tu ni nadie la detendrá

-Hmp –dijo él, pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso ¿acaso aquella niña que él había visto nacer ahora podría enamorarse y alejarse de su lado? ¿Era acaso eso posible? ¿Entonces si Mikan se enamoraba… también se iría de su lado?

-Entonces si Mikan también se enamora, al igual Hotaru –dijo Subaru- ¿Nos van a dejar? –pregunto el

-¿He? –dijeron Tsubasa, Tono, Subaru y Sakurano a la vez pensando en esa opción

-¡BASTA YA! –Dijo Misaki- no pueden ser así de celosos, yo estoy de novia con Tsubasa y no por eso dejo de ser su amiga

-Bueno si pero… -dijeron los hombres

-¿Quieren hacer algo? –Dijo Misaki, todos asintieron- vale entonces hablemos con ellos, ustedes cuatro hablen con Ruka y Natsume, yo hablare con Mikan y Hotaru –explico ella- y luego apostemos

-Vale –dijeron los hombres aceptando la idea, el timbre sonó y todos llegaron (quien sabe cómo) a la clase de ellos justo cuando los chicos estaban guardando sus cosas, todos se quedaron mudos al ver a los guapotes superiores (como eran conocidos Tono, Subaru, Tsubasa y Sakurano) Con la princesita de los clones (Misaki)

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí? –pregunto Mikan

-Venimos a buscarlos –dijo Subaru con aires misteriosos

-No, es broma –dijo Sakurano riendo y destruyendo aquel aire- solo queremos hablar con Natsy-Neko y Ruka

-Que no me llaméis así –murmuro Natsume molesto, pero de alguna forma aquellos cuatro Niños/hombres lo llevaban cargados- ¡Soltadme si no queréis que os carbonice! –fue lo último que se escucho de Natsume

-¡Mi conejo! –exclamo Ruka y después de eso, silencio….

-Oí Misaki ¿A dónde los llevan? –pregunto Hotaru curiosa

-Ha lo mismo que vosotras –dijo ella- venid conmigo a tomar el té ¿quieren?

-Claro –dijo Mikan y Hotaru asintió- ¿Nos tele transportamos?

-Vale –dijo Misaki cogiendo la mano de Mikan, en dos segundos se encontraban en el patio de rosas, área creada por Narumi y Yukihara en memoria los padres de Mikan donde en el centro había una mesa con mantel y tres sillas siempre llena de comida- Que lindo lugar –dijo ella sentándose- ¿Qué es?

-El Jardín de Rosas de los Yukihara –explico ella- También está el jardín de Fresia de los Imai y el jardín de Tulipanes de los Hyuuga junto con otros –explico Mikan

-Ho –dijo ella sentándose mágicamente aparecieron cuatro teteras con té: te dé frutos, común, de menta y Canela

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Hotaru amablemente

-Supongo que de Canela está bien –dijo Mikan relajada y las otras tres teteras apareciendo dejando en su lugar tres platos con galletas, pasteles y dulces

-Que rico –exclamo Misaki- es hermoso

-Así es- dijo ella- ¿Y de que debemos hablar?

-De vuestros sentimientos- dijo Misaki- quiero que me sean totalmente honestas: tu Mikan ¿Qué sientes cuando estas con Natsume? Y Tu Hotaru: ¿Cuándo estas con Ruka?

-¿He? –dijeron ambas sin entender

-Por favor, hacedlo –dijo Misaki, ambas se miraron y suspiraron

-Cuando… cuando esto con Natsume –murmuro Mikan sonrojada- siento que no me importa el resto del mundo, que estoy en un lugar donde solo estamos él y yo, que nada nos puede hacer daño, me siento protegida y querida, me enoja que me trate mal, me desilusiona a decir verdad, pero cuando sonríe mi pecho se calienta- explico roja

-Y yo por Ruka… siento un profundo odio –dijo Hotaru- solo deseo molestarlo, me encanta ver su cara molesta y enojada, tengo deseos de sacarles fotos y venderlas pero a la misma vez quiero matar a las que las compran, odio cuando me ignora por que se enoja y me encanta como cocina –dijo ella simplemente, Misaki sonrió

-Chicas –dijo ella- ¿Os puedo contar algo?

-Claro –dijeron ambas a la vez

-Yo sentía lo mismo por Tsubasa –explico ella- sentía que lo odiaba, pero no podía estar lejos de él aunque quisiera, siempre deseaba verlo sonreír alegremente, no quería que nadie se le acercara, solo quería que me mirase a mí y cuando se enojaba conmigo sentía que me robaron mi alegría –explico ella

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? –pregunto Hotaru

-A que creo que ustedes lo que sienten por Natsume y Ruka (respectivamente) es amor –explico ella tranquilamente, ambas chicas se sonrojaron a más no poder…

-_-_-_- CON LOS CHICOS

-Admítanlo –dijo Sakurano, Ruka y Natsume se encontraban sentado en una mesa, las luces estaban apagadas y solo dos lámparas iluminaban sus rostros, los cuatro chicos lo rodeaban formando un semicírculo a su alrededor- ¿Qué sienten por las enanas? –pregunto el

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto Natsume indiferente

-Admitan sus sentimientos por ellas –dijo Tsubasa

-Odio –dijeron ambos a la vez- e Indiferencia –agregaron, los chicos se miraron…

-¿Entonces está bien si quiero estar con Mikan? –pregunto Tono viendo a Natsume

-¡Bien! –Exclamo Sakurano- Subaru ¿tengo el camino libre con Hotaru? –dijo él, la reacción de los dos no se hizo esperar: un aura negra creció detrás de los dos asustando a todos

-Ni se os ocurra –dijeron ambos fríamente, provocando temor en todos

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué sienten? –pregunto Subaru sentándose en una silla al frente

-No se –dijo Natsume y Ruka se encogió de hombros

-Entonces expresen –dijo Tsubasa- nosotros le ayudamos –ambos se miraron y bufaron

-Vale –dijo Natsume sabiendo que Ruka no sería el problema- odio que los demás se acerquen a Mikan, odio que ella mire a otro chico que no sea yo, quiero que sonría para siempre, me encanta ver sus berrinches sin sentidos, no me gusta verla llorar y odio cuando se enoja –dijo el cortante- ¿Felices? –pregunto el

-Bastante, gracias por tu cooperación –le dijo Sakurano- y Tu pequeño Ruka-Pyon, habla –dijo el

-Bueno yo… -dijo él y respiro profundo- odio que me saque fotos todo el tiempo pero me divierte su forma de ser, me resulta tierno que siempre trate de conseguir dinero, me gusta que siempre venga a mi departamento aunque la mayor parte no hable y odio que los chicos se fijen en ella –dijo simplemente, los cuatro hombres se alejaron a hablar en un rincón

Durante minutos solo se escucharon murmullos sin sentido hasta que Subaru se acerco

-Vale, ustedes están gravemente enfermos –dijo seriamente

-¿A sí? –dijo Ruka preocupado

-¿De qué? –pregunto Natsume

-Amor –dijeron los otros tres idiotas con sonrisas radiantes

-Idiotas –murmuraron Ruka, Natsume y Subaru a la vez

-Hablando seriamente- dijo Subaru- ustedes están enamorados y la única solución para eso es salir con la persona que les gusta, sin embargo eso también significa que ellas son nuestras hermanas (literal) y que si le llegan a lastimar siquiera un pelo posiblemente terminen muertos ¿entendido? –dijo seriamente, ambos asintieron

-Oí, ya se hizo de noche –dijo Tono- lo mejor será irse a casa

-Si, vamos –dijo Subaru

-_-_-_-_ MEDIA HORA LUEGO_-_-_

-Entonces yo apuesto que mikan y Natsume son un día, Ruka y Hotaru dos –dijo Misaki

-Yo apuesto lo mismo por Mikan y Natsume, pero con Ruka y Hotaru le doy unas horas –dijo Tsubasa

-Yo digo que un mínimo de una semana para ambos –dijo Tono

-Dos –dijo Sakurano

-Un par de horas –dijo Subaru- para ambos

-Vale, así queda –dijo Misaki- apostemos 500 Rabbits

-_-_ En el edificio RUKA Y HOTARU-_-_-

-Tengo hambre –dijo Hotaru entrando (sin siquiera tocar) al departamento mono ambiente de Ruka y sentándose en una de la mesas

-Te estaba esperando –dijo Ruka poniendo la mesa- Pollo al limón ¿te gusta?

-Hmp –dijo ella tranquilamente

-¿Misaki te platico de los sentimientos como nosotros? –Pregunto Ruka, Hotaru asintió- fue extraño ver a Tsubasa, Tono, Subaru y Sakurano hablar de eso

-¿Y en que terminaron? –pregunto ella

-En que Natsume esta de cabeza por Mikan –dijo Ruka poniendo los vasos- pero eso ya lo esperábamos ¿y ustedes?

-En que Mikan esta de cabeza por Natsume –dijo Hotaru de la misma forma- y en algo mas

-¿En que? –preguntó el curioso, pero de repente sintió los suaves labios carmesí de la pelinegra sobre los suyos abrazándolo por el cuello, el sin resistirse paso sus manos por la cintura de la pelinegra

-En que te amo –susurro Hotaru cuando se separaron

-Que bien, yo había llegado a la misma conclucion –dijo el con una sonrisa y se volvieron a besar

-_-_-_ MIKAN Y NATSUME-_-_

-Natsume –exclamo Mikan entrando alegremente- Hoy no podré comer contigo

-¿Por? –pregunto Natsume sin mostrar importancia mientras leía su manga

-Por que tengo sueño –dijo ella bostezando- así que me voy a dormir

-Vale –dijo el indiferente y sintió como la chica se iba yendo, Natsume la miro hasta que la niña se tele transporto y suspiro mirando el techo- te amo, Mikan –susurro mientras continuaba leyendo su manga

Mikan se acostó a dormir hasta que sonó su celular, se despertó y atendió molesta

-¿mmm? ¿Qué? ¡NO ME JODAS, ETOY DURMIENDO! Vale, si, Como diga "señor" –dijo sarcásticamente y corto, bufo y se vistió con su uniforme, se levanto perezosa de la cama y salió de su habitación para tele transportarse a la habitación del director de la elemental, que la esperaba sonriente

Mikan suspiro y entro en el despacho del director de primaria, este se encontraba justo esperando su llegada cuando… Cuando Mikan entro

-¿Me puede decir que hacía llamándome a las 12:00 PM? –pregunto ella molesta- ¿Cuál es la misión?

-Ninguna –dijo el hombre- necesito una respuesta sobre la pregunta que te hice el día en que llegaste

-¿Sigue con eso? –Dijo Mikan- tengo sueño, deje de fastidiar…

-Obviamente ten en cuenta que si te niegas tendré que expandir habilidad peligrosa, agregándole más niños... –dijo el hombro, Mikan bufó

-¿Acaso no dijo que YO erigiría si casarme o no con usted?

-Y así será –dijo el director- solo te estoy… "ayudando" a elegir, ya sabes, dicen que toda acción tiene su consecuencia

-También dicen que la vida es una rueda y lo que das se te devuelve –dijo Mikan

-Piénsalo, quiero tu respuesta lo antes posible- le dijo el director cortante- Y recuerda: tus hermanos y los hermanos de tus amigos y todos aquellos niños que confían en ti… DEPENDEN de ti.

-Maldito bastardo –murmuro ella molesta


	15. Te amo

15_ Te amo

_**Mikan suspiro y entro en el despacho del director de primaria, este se encontraba justo esperando su llegada cuando… Cuando Mikan entro**_

_**-¿Me puede decir que hacía llamándome a las 12:00 PM? –pregunto ella molesta- ¿Cuál es la misión?**_

_**-Ninguna –dijo el hombre- necesito una respuesta sobre la pregunta que te hice el día en que llegaste**_

_**-¿Sigue con eso? –Dijo Mikan- tengo sueño, deje de fastidiar…**_

_**-Obviamente ten en cuenta que si te niegas tendré que expandir habilidad peligrosa, agregándole más niños... –dijo el hombro, Mikan bufó**_

_**-¿Acaso no dijo que YO erigiría si casarme o no con usted?**_

_**-Y así será –dijo el director- solo te estoy… "ayudando" a elegir, ya sabes, dicen que toda acción tiene su consecuencia**_

_**-También dicen que la vida es una rueda y lo que das se te devuelve –dijo Mikan**_

_**-Piénsalo, quiero tu respuesta lo antes posible- le dijo el director cortante- Y recuerda: tus hermanos y los hermanos de tus amigos y todos aquellos niños que confían en ti… DEPENDEN de ti.**_

_**-Maldito bastardo**_ –susurro la chica saliendo de las instalaciones y se tele transporto hacía su edificio, sin embargo apenas entro se derrumbo cayendo al piso de rodillas, ya no daba más, lagrimas saladas mojaban su rostro, cayendo desde sus ojos hasta el suelo

En otro momento no le hubiese molestado "casarse" con el director por un bien mayor pero… pero… pero ahora su corazón ya tenía dueño… después de casi siete meses conviviendo con Natsume se había enamorado, amaba su risa, su sonrisa (que solo mostraba muy pocas veces con él) amaba sus ojos carmesí, su actitud fría y protectora, su preocupación… lo amaba a él… a todo el…

Pero ¿Qué sería de Aoi, You, Kaito, Yumi, Momoko, Leo y todos aquellos pequeños? ¿Qué serían de sus vidas? ¿Terminarían viviendo en la oscuridad?

Las lagrimas no cesaban, por el contrario, cada vez caían con más rapidez, todo aquello que no lloro desde la muerte de su madre cuando tenía siete… todo eso lo estaba descargando ahora y no se podía detener…

-Mikan –susurro Natsume sorprendido, había bajado a buscar la chaqueta que se había olvidado y encontró a Mikan arrodillada en el piso, llorando como si su vida dependiera de eso, la chica miro a Natsume y se levanto secándose las lagrimas- ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto acercándose a la chica, esta negó con la cabeza

-Nada, estoy bien –dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, Natsume le tiro de la mano ocasionando que el cuerpo de ella cayera en el cuerpo de él y la abrazo por la cintura, eso fue suficiente para que Mikan comenzara a llorar de nuevo, como una niña pequeña en brazos de su madre…

-No lo ocultes, te hace más daño –dijo él con una mano en la nuca de la chica y la otra en la espalda

-L...Lo siento –susurro ella entre el llanto, estuvieron minutos o quizás horas así, Mikan llorando sin consuelo, Natsume tratando de ayudarla…

-¿Qué te sucedió? –pregunto Natsume cuando vio a Mikan más tranquila, esta negó sin despegarse, diciendo "no te puedo contar, lo siento"

-Natsume –susurro ella de repente alejándose y se seco las lágrimas

-¿Qué? –pregunto él, Mikan sonrió Ampliamente y ladeo su cabeza, como siempre…

-Te amo –dijo ella, Natsume abrió los ojos impresionados, pero no pudo hacer más que tocarle la cabeza dándole una palmadita a la niña

-Si te vuelve a pasar algo, me avisas –dijo cogiendo su chaqueta y subiéndose al ascensor, dejando a Mikan con el dolor más grande de toda su vida, con una sonrisa triste, con lágrimas en todo su rostro

-Te amo, pero tú a mi no –susurro ella y miro el techo mientras las lagrimas caían- Natsume… lo siento, me casaré –susurro ella con una sonrisa triste y se tele transporto hacía su habitación, planeaba informarle su decisión al día siguiente, personalmente, al director de la primaria…

-_- AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Natsume, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, madrugó o bueno, mejor dicho, esta vez ni siquiera durmió, se había quedado despierto recordando la sonrisa de Mikan y sus palabras "Te amo", Natsume había pensado en decirle "Yo también" pero sin embargo nada salió de sus labios

¿Por qué nunca podía dejar su orgullo de lado? ¿Por qué? Suspiro y se levanto, recordando que debía ir a cumplir su castigo con Persona por faltar a clases, se cambió y salió del edificio caminando hacia el despacho de Persona, donde este discutía con Narumi

-¿Acaso esa idiota es Idiota? –exclamo Rei furioso

-¿Quién? –pregunto Natsume entrando como si nada

-¿Tu lo sabías, Natsume? –pregunto Narumi viendo al chico

-¿Saber qué? –pregunto el sin entender

-Lo de Mikan… -dijo Rei- ¿Lo sabías?

-¿Mikan? ¿Qué le pasa? –pregunto preocupado, Rei y Narumi se miraron, entonces fue Narumi quien decidió decírselo… si ya lo sabía medio colegio ¿Qué importaba que lo supieran medio colegio y uno?

-Para que Yoichi, Aoi y todos los niños de la elemental no entraran en habilidad peligrosa y fuesen a otras Mikan se ofreció a hacer misiones para el director –explico Narumi- Es por eso que siempre se la veía tan cansada y lastimada, parece que últimamente ha sido explotada por ese intento de ser humano…

-¡¿Qué?! –grito Natsume ¿Mikan había estado haciendo misiones sola solo para proteger a los demás? ¿Enserio podía ser tan inmensamente estúpida?

-Y lo peor –dijo Rei- es que ahora el director le ha pedido que se case con él, Si él se llegara a casar con Mikan entonces no necesitaría mas de habilidad Peligrosa y el grupo se desintegraría, yendo todos a Especiales –explico

-Siendo libres- susurro él, Narumi asintió

-¿No la viste rara o algo así? –pregunto este, entonces Natsume lo recordó: Anoche, Mikan, llorando como muerta en vida, sola, en la oscuridad…

-Al parecer le tenía que dar la respuesta hoy a la mañana –dijo Rei- si llegaba a negarse, entonces Aoi y todos los niños de la elemental que Mikan conoció, entrarían en habilidad peligrosa al instante…

-¿Natsume? –dijo Narumi viendo como este se iba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, conociendo a Mikan, aquel "te amo" de anoche era un "Adiós, Natsume"

-¿Dónde estás? –Dijo entrando en su salón de clases y vio directamente a Ruka y Hotaru que hablaban- ¿Mikan, la vieron?

-No –dijeron ambos y Natsume salió corriendo, Ruka vio a Hotaru y ellos le siguieron ¿Qué había sucedido? Natsume continúo corriendo, rogando al cielo que su Mikan no haya aceptado, rogando en silencio que ella lo espere…

-Onee-Chan –Natsume escucho la voz de Aoi y se giro, detrás los seguían Ruka y Hotaru, al girarse vio a Mikan, en el patio, caminando con Aoi y You

-¡MIKAN! –Grito Natsume cogiendo del brazo a la chica, provocando que esta se girara, los ojos de Mikan se encontraban rojizo y profundamente triste- ERES IDIOTA –le grito/pregunto furioso

-¿¡Y a ti que te pasa?! –pregunto ella furiosa

-¡Ya sé lo que planeas hacer! –Dijo el molesto- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que me amas y luego irte a casar con el idiota?

-¡ ¿Y ESO QUE TE IMPORTA A VOS?! –Grito Mikan- Al fin y al cabo no me amas

-¡ ¿Acaso por eso te vas con el primero que te dice que te cases con él?! –pregunto Natsume, Mikan bajo el rostro apenada, las lagrimas se iban amontonando en sus ojos, nadie entendía nada, al poco rato Narumi, Rei, Noda, Jin-Jin, Tsubasa, Misaki, Nobara y algunos otros se iban amontonando, nadie entendía, pero a nadie le importaba- no digas que me amas y luego te vayas con otro –dijo el más calmado, tirando del brazo de la chica provocando que esta lo abrazara, igual que el a ella, entonces Mikan comenzó a llorar

-Lo siento –murmuro ella, Natsume suspiro

-Ya te has disculpado mucho por hoy, tonta –le dijo

-Se parece a cuando el idiota de Izumi le dijo a Yuka que no se casara –dijo Noda que estaba junto con los otros profesores

-¿La historia se vuelve a repetir? –dijo Narumi con un suspiro

-Pero esta vez todo va a terminar bien –afirmo Rei viendo a su hermana llorar en brazos de Natsume, quien la consolaba

-En fin, tenemos clases –dijo Jin-Jin- ¡Todos a sus aulas, vamos, circulen! –dijo Jinno llevándose a todos los alumnos y profesores, dejando solos a esos dos tortolos

-Natsume –susurro Mikan- Te amo

-Lo sé- dijo el tranquilamente

-¿Me amas? –pregunto ella

-¿Crees que hubiese corrido por encontrarte si no te amara? –Pregunto el abrazándola fuertemente- eres lo más importante que tengo Mikan, no dejare que te alejen de mi lado…

-Natsume –susurro ella- ¿Y qué voy a Hacer? Es mi culpa… -dijo ella

-No, vos y yo vamos a hablar con el director y le vamos a dejar en claro que a vos ya no te utiliza mas –dijo Natsume tomando la mano de Mikan y comenzó a caminar hacía el despacho del director, entonces entro

-ooo, Natsume Hyuuga, hace bastante no te veo –dijo el hombre- ¿A qué se debe el placer de tu visita?

-Solo te vengo a informar que Mikan no se casará contigo –dijo Natsume de la manera más fría y cortante que podía

-¿A sí? ¿Y por qué? –pregunto el viendo a Mikan que apretaba la mano de Natsume con temor, el al ver esto tiro de Mikan abrazándola por la cintura mientras la cara de ella quedaba en el pecho de el

-Porque Mikan es mía –dijo el tranquilamente- y no puedo permitir que ningún otro la toque por celos, ya sabes, soy posesivo posiblemente te queme lenta y dolorosamente si te vuelves a acercar a ella, es por eso que también va a dejar de hacer misiones

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa, no? –dijo el director

-Si –dijo Mikan firmemente- pero le recuerdo que Rei sigue siendo el profesor de Habilidades Peligrosas, usted puede mandar al mundo entero allí, pero yo me asegurare de que no sufran –dijo ella firmemente

-Perfecto, si eso es todo pueden retirarse… -dijo el director guardando su furia, Mikan y Natsume salieron tomados de las manos, ambos contentos, Mikan miro a Natsume

-¿Natsume, Me vas a ayudar a alegrar la vida de los niños? –pregunto ella con una sonrisa, Natsume la miro y la tomo de la barbilla, acercando su cara a la de ella hasta juntar sus labios en un simple roce…

-Te amo, Mikan –susurro separándose y junto su frente con la de ella, esta se encontraba sonrojada

-Oí… Natsume, sigues siendo un pervertido –dijo viendo hacía otro lado

-Y ahora que soy tu novio, puedo serlo tanto como quiera –le dijo cogiendo nuevamente su rostro para besarla, pero esta vez no fue solo un roce, esta vez se besaron en serio, Mikan pasó tímidamente sus brazos por el cuello de él y este la abrazo por la cintura, fue un beso largo, lento, dulce y lleno de amor…

-¡¿Onee-chan y mi hermano son novios?! –dijo Aoi interrumpiendo el beso, ambos se separaron y una roja Mikan enterró su rostro en el cuello de Natsume mientras este se reía, Yoichi también estaba allí

-Si –dijo Natsume- ¿Qué opinan? ¿Está bien? –pregunto él, ambos niños se miraron

-Muy bien –afirmaron ambos a la vez, Entonces Aoi abrazo a Mikan por las piernas provocando que esta tambaleara un poco

-¡Kyaa, podre estar con onee-chan para siempre! –dijo alegremente, Natsume sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza, Mikan la abrazó cariñosamente

-Pero es mía ¿He?- le dijo Natsume abrazando a Mikan posesivamente

-¡Natsume! –Le riño Mikan- no pelees con una niña

-Jajá, Mikan te reto –dijo Aoi sacándole la lengua a su hermana

-Mikan… Aoi me saco la lengua –dijo Natsume infantilmente, Yoichi y Mikan suspiraron la vez

-Y luego nos dicen niños a nosotros –dijeron ambos a la vez, se miraron y sonrieron

-Bueno Mikan, vamos a clases- dijo Natsume abrazando a su ahora novia por la cintura, cuando ya estaban lo bastante lejos se giro e inmaduramente le saco la lengua a su hermana

-¡NATSUME! –le dijo Mikan que lo había visto, entonces fue Aoi quien le saco la lengua, al salir Natsume sonrió

-Te amo, Mikan –dijo el volviéndola a besar, ella sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos

-Si, yo también te amo –susurro ella acariciándole la mejilla -¿Vamos a clases?

-Si- dijo el abrazando a su novia, esta se tele transporto y en dos segundos estaban en la puerta, Natsume le cogió la mano y entraron, interrumpiendo la clase de Narumi, este los miro y sonrió vagamente al ver las manos de Natsume y Mikan entrelazadas

-¿Solucionaron todo con el director? –Les pregunto, Ambos asintieron- vale, id a sentaros -les dijo, ambos se fueron a sentar y Ruka los miro sonriente

-¿Al fin se pusieron de novios? –dijo el alegremente, Mikan se sonrojo y Natsume se burlo por esto

-Si –dijo Mikan sonrojada y Natsume se rió, aun no se habían soltado de las manos y… y tampoco querían hacerlos, durante toda la clase Natsume estuvo cogiéndole la mano y Ruka hablando con Mikan y Natsume sobre cosas hasta que Hotaru quien sabe cómo se sentó al lado de Ruka y entre los cuatro amigos hablaron sobre todo...


	16. Halloween

16_ La prueba de Valor en Halloween

Hotaru y Ruka estaban tomados de la mano mientras subían por el ascensor, aquel día era la fiesta de disfraces de Halloween y cada uno iría con sus amigos a vestirse: Natsume, Ruka, Subaru, Tsubasa, Tono, Yoichi y Sakurano en el departamento del primero, Mikan, Hotaru, Aoi y Misaki en el departamento de la primera.

-Vale, me quedo aquí –dijo Ruka antes de llegar al tercer piso y aprovecharon de besarse una última vez antes de que Ruka se bajara, entonces el Ascensor continuo subiendo hasta llegar en donde Misaki y Mikan buscaban entre un montón de disfraces alguno justo para ellas

-¡HOTARU! –Exclamaron ambas al verla- ven, vamos a vestirnos –exclamo tirándole de la mano

-¿Llegue tarde? –dijo Aoi tímidamente mientras se bajaba del ascensor

-No, justo a tiempo –le dijo Mikan sonriente- ¿comenzamos?

-Si –dijo Hotaru- ¿Cómo va a ser esto?

-Yo busco el disfraz adecuado

-Yo las maquillo

-¿Y entonces yo las peino? –pregunto Hotaru

-¿Y yo que? –pregunto Aoi

-Tu te encargaras de la manicura y nos ayudaras a todas –dijo Mikan- ¿preparadas? ¡COMENCEMOS!

Las horas pasaron y con las horas se vino el momento del baile, los chicos (que ya estaban en el primer piso) esperaban a las chicas, en ese momento ellas bajaron

Aoi llevaba un lindo disfraz de bruja que tenía un vestido largo hasta los pies en color negro, abultado en la parte de las rodillas, con el centro en rojo y las mangas "rotas" en tiras, su cabello estaba suelto y en el cuello tenía uno de esos collares que se ataban en negro, además llevaba una vara simple que terminaba en un círculo rojo y un sombrerito de bruja negro azabache

Hotaru estaba vestida de Freddy Kruger, tenía un vestido hasta encima de las rodillas que era más bien como un buzo rojo con rallas negras, unas botas de punta negras, estaba levemente maquillada y en su mano derecho tenía tres garras sobresalientes, el vestido en la parte de abajo parecía roto

Misaki llevaba un vestido blanco con escote en M y sin tirantes, largo hasta los pies, similar a un vestido de novia, sin embargo estaba roto y arruinado en algunas partes con pequeños toques de azul negruzco que le daban aspecto antiguo, su cabello rosa estaba despeinado y asombrosamente pálida en toda su piel, detallando sus ojos que tenían como una aureola oscura.

Y Mikan tenía un vestido ajustado hasta la cadera, de manga larga que se iba ampliando completamente negra con el centro rojo y un borde blanco en el escote simple que tenía, de la cadera hacía abajo caía ampliamente abultado hasta las rodillas en negro con parte grises, tenía unas redes negras en las piernas y zapatos negros que se ataban con moños rojos, su cabello estaba rizado y caía delicadamente, un gorrito pequeño negro y rojo de moño rojo se apoyaba en su cabeza, estaba levemente maquillada

-Que guapas- dijo Tono sonriente

-Vosotros igual –dijo Mikan abrazando a su novio, este estaba vestido de Dracula, con unos jeans de vestir negros, zapatos oscuros, una camisa blanca desabrochada y un suéter negro que estaba abrochado, detrás tenía una capa roja con cuello largo y sus ojos carmesí brillaban más que antes

Tono tenía una larga túnica negra hasta los pie con un gorro cubriéndole la cabeza, su piel era blanco y una gran hacha estaba en su mano, Tsubasa tenía un traje negro roto y desgastado con toques en blanco, su cara estaba pálida y de alguna forma parecía ser solo huesos.

Sakurano estaba vestido de príncipe con un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa blanca desarreglada y una larga americana hasta la rodillas en negro, el cabello rubio fresa y sus ojos azules le daban aun mas la personalidad de "príncipe azul" que ya tenía

Ruka estaba disfrazado de diablo, tenía una camisa y jeans azabaches desgastados, unas orejas de diablo negras y dos alas negras saliéndole, tanta "oscuridad" contrastaba con su piel clara y su cabello rubio, lo que lo hacía genial. Yoichi tenía un traje de ángel, con unos jeans desgastados grises, camisa blanca desordenada y dos alas blancas saliéndole de la espalda y cayéndole delicadamente.

Subaru era el último, con un disfraz de zombie, el rostro entre blanco-verdoso, de jean azules desgastados, camisa negra igual de desgastada/rota y cicatrices por doquier, sus lentes aparentaban estar bastante trisados

-¿Y sus parejas? –pregunto Mikan viendo a Subaru, Sakurano y Tono

-Cariño nosotros no tenemos dueña –dijo Sakurano- vamos a ligar en la fiesta

-Dios –dijo Misaki- ustedes no tienen salvación

-He, que tu novio también era así –dijo Tono

-No –dijo ella- yo era su pareja en todos los bailes desde los 10 aunque fuese solo como amiga

-Eso –dijo Tsubasa inmaduramente abrazando a Misaki y le saco la lengua inmaduramente a Tono, este rodo los ojos infantilmente y Subaru junto con Hotaru suspiraron: esos dos no tenían salvación…

-¿Qué os parece si mejor vamos? –pregunto Natsume mientras abrazaba a Mikan posesivamente por la cintura, esta sonreía dulcemente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de el

-Si, o llegaremos tarde –dijo Ruka quien jugaba con la mano de Hotaru mientras esta sonreía levemente viendo el rostro de Ruka quien le sonreía bobamente, como todos los enamorados…

-¡Vamos, Vamos! –grito Aoi mientras salía dando brincos seguida de Mikan quien tironeaba a Natsume mientras salía tras la hermanita de su novio, detrás de los hermanos Hyuuga y Mikan salió Yoichi caminando lentamente con los brazos en su cabeza, Tsubasa y Misaki salieron abrazados al lado de Hotaru y Ruka quienes se tomaban de las manos…

-Demaciado cursi –dijo Subaru con un bufido de hermano celoso mientras salía detrás de Hotaru

-Demasiado –afirmaron Sakurano y Tono mientras salían junto con Subaru con las manos en los bolsillos…

Los amigos y las parejas llegaron al centro del patio donde se celebraba la fiesta, habían grandes calaveras y calabazas brillantes que era lo único que iluminaba aquella noche, colgado en cada árbol habían murciélagos, fantasmas y velas negras rodeándolos en el suelo, habían mesas con manteles de dibujos alrededor, lleno de galletas con formas de Halloween, bebidas coloridas en jarras negras, pasteles de brujas y demonios, sándwiches con formas raras, empanadas frías, pizza de halloween, helados que se mantenían fríos con formas de Halloween, fresas con forma de angeles que se encontraban justo al lado de la enorme fuente de chocolate donde una mitad era blanco y la otra negra, en el centro de eso había una pista de baile

-¡QUE LINDO! –exclamaron Aoi y Mikan a la vez, emocionadas

-¡Vamos a comer! –dijo Tsubasa acercándose a la mesa de comida junto con Tono y comenzaron a devorar todo a su alrededor, Misaki bufó

-Par de idiotas –susurró el saliendo para calmar a esas dos bestias hambrientas, cuando Mikan se giró para buscar a Sakurano y Subaru encontró al primero "Hablando" con tres chicas y a Subaru hablando con una chica en una esquina

-Y después se queja de mi –dijo Hotaru con celos a la flor de piel, Ruka rió y se acerco para robarle un beso dulcemente a su novia, esta le correspondió y sonrió dulcemente acariciándole la mejilla

-Vamos a bailar –le susurró Ruka tomandole la mano y saliendo hacía la pista, Hotaru lo siguió

-Natsume –dijo Aoi viendo a su hermano, este levanto una ceja- voy a comer helado con Yoichi –dijo señalando al peli girs que asintió ante eso

-Vale –dijo Natsume seriamente- pero tened cuidado y cualquier cosa me llaman a mi, a Ruka, Mikan o alguno de los otros, You cuida de mi hermanita –le pidió, el peli gris asintió y salió hacía la mesa de las comidas con Aoi colgada del cuello, entonces Natsume se giró hacía Mikan y la atrajo hacía el abrazandola por la cintura

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto ella con una sonrisa encantadora mientras abrazaba al chico por el cuello, el sonrió dulcemente, esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella mientras le acariciaba aquella cintura que abrazaba

-No –susurró el besando los labios duraznos de su novia- solo te extrañaba –explico el alejándose luego de besarse, ella sonrió y le beso la mejilla

-Te amo –susurró ella dulcemente

-Y yo –dijo el besándola nuevamente con amor mientras su mano le acariciaba la espalda, ella comenzó a jugar con su cabello dulcemente, solo separándose debes en cuando para respirar pero juntándose de nuevo al instante…

-Ojo que es como mi hermana ¿he? –dijo Tsubasa interrumpiendo la escena, Mikan y Natsume se separaron para ver a Tsubasa y Misaki abrazados a un lado de ellos, Tsubasa beso la mejilla de Misaki y le extendió la mano a Mikan- ¿Bailas?

-Claro –dijo ella con una sonrisa, le dio un ultimo beso a Natsume y tomando la mano de Tsubasa se fueron a la pista para bailar alegremente, Misaki sonrió y vio lo celoso que estaba Natsume ante esa escena

-No te preocupes –dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce- Tsubasa la ama, si, pero como una hermanita, el es hijo único y para colmo fue abandonado así que cuando conoció a Mikan que era como una niña la tomo como su hermana –explico ella y se giró hacía Natsume con una sonrisa, el suspiro

-Si, lo se- dijo el y sonrió levemente viendo a su novia reír mientras Tsubasa la hacía girar -¿Dónde estará Aoi? –preguntó Natsume al no ver a su pequeña pelinegra por ningun lado, Misaki rió nerviosamente y el la vio con una ceja alzada…

-Bueno… etto –dijo ella y se paso una mano por su cabello- ¿Prometes no enojarte y no ir ni interrumpir ni nada de eso?

-Si –dijo el con un asentimiento, Misaki sonrió nerviosa

-Ella se fue con Yoichi –dijo Misaki, Natsume frunció el ceño sin comprender- ellos dos… Yoichi dijo que le tenía que decir algo importante a Aoi… -continuo

-¿Qué? –dijo Mikan quien había llegado y había escuchado lo ultimo, una enorme sonrisa le atravesaba el rostro

-No entiendo –dijo Natsume con un bufido, Mikan rió

-You le pedirá a Aoi que sea su novia –dijo ella, un largo silenció se hizo presente y todos sintieron como el clima se comenzaba a calentar, Natsume se estaba enojando…- Natsume, para –le riño Mikan abrazandolo dulcemente y al instante el aire bajo un poco pero siguiendo caliente- tu hermana ya es grande y Yoichi la quiere mucho ¿si no fuera el quien entonces? El la ama y ella a el, dejalo ¿si? –le dijo, Natsume bufo y asintió

-Si la lastima…. La mato –fue lo único que dijo, Mikan rió y beso dulcemente a Mikan, al instante Sakurano, Subaru, Tono, Ruka y Hotaru llegarón

-¿Sucedió algo? –dijo Ruka al ver el rostro serio (pero no tanto) de Natsume, este suspiro

-Mi hermanita tiene novio- dijo el con un suspiro dramático, al instante todos rieron por sus celos de hermano…


	17. Feliz cumpleaños

17_ Feliz Cumpleaños, Natsume

Mikan se despertó temprano aquel día: era Domingo y era el cumpleaños de Natsume Hyuuga, su novio y había decidido aquel día juntarse en el aula de Habilidades Especiales con todos los de habilidades Peligrosas, Linchou, Sumire, Ruka, Misaki, Hotaru, Subaru, Sakurano y Tono para preparar algo, se despertó y directamente se cambió y tele transporto con sus Alices, en dos minutos se encontraba en el ala donde los otros (medios dormidos) también estaban

-Vale –dijo Tsubasa bostezando- ahora si ¿Qué haremos?

-Una fiesta –dijo Tono –obvio

-Pero una sorpresa- dijo Misaki

-Pero es un poco común –dijo Aoi- hagamos un juego así es más divertido

-¿Y qué hacemos, pequeña princesita del fuego? –pregunto Hayate abrazando a la niña por lo que se gano la mirada llena de odio de You que provoco un poco de temor

-Una apuesta- dijo Nobara tímidamente

-¿Apuesta? –pregunto Ruka curioso ante eso

-Claro –dijo ella- cada uno elegirá un regalo para Mikan, los tres regalos que más le gusten a Natsume ganan –explico ella tranquilamente- y, obviamente las personas con los tres peores regalos serán los esclavos de los ganadores (y Natsume) por una semana –explico

-¡Yo quiero jugar! –dijo Narumi

-¿En qué momento llegaste? –Dijo Ruka sorprendido

-Estuvimos aquí desde antes de que ustedes llegaran, mocosos –dijo Rei que tomaba el café

-¡Kya! –Exclamo Sumire saltando al ver al hombre aparecer entre las sombras- ¡No asusten así a las personas, profesores de cuarta! –exclamo molesta

-En fin –dijo Hotaru- yo acepto –dijo extendiendo su mano

-Y nosotros –dijeron los demás aceptando el trato

-Mikan –dijo Hotaru- distrae a Natsume durante un tiempo mientras nosotros preparamos todo ¿vale? Luego iremos todos a la ciudad central con alguna excusa

-¿Distraerlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo? –pregunto ella viéndola

-Unas… ¿tres horas? –dijo Hotaru viendo a los demás, estos asintieron, Mikan suspiro

-Vale –dijo ella- supongo que podré hacer algo

-Vale, entonces ve o sospechara de que madrugaras –le dijo Subaru

-¡HE! –exclamo ella mientras se tele transportaba, se fijo la hora: eran las diez y media, hora en la que ella solía levantarse, se puso nuevamente su pijama (short blanco y blusa de tirante rosa), se saco los zapatos y las medias y se hizo una trenza desordenada que caía suavemente por su hombro, entonces sonrió y se subió al ascensor, en dos segundos estaba en el departamento de Natsume

-¿Ya llegaste? –dijo Natsume al verla allí (recién despierta a su parecer)

-Sipi –dijo ella acercándose a la cocina donde Natsume preparaba el desayuno y lo abrazo por el cuello alegremente mientras le besaba la mejilla- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, NATSUME! –dijo ella, Natsume sonrió y se giro abrazándola

-¿Solo eso? ¿Ni siquiera un verdadero besito en los labios? –pregunto el acercándose lentamente a la chica, esta sonrió y acepto los labios suaves de Natsume con los suyos- esto si comienza como un feliz cumpleaños –susurro el besándole la punta de la nariz cariñosamente, Mikan se sonrojo ante eso

-Tonto –murmuro ella roja pero contenta, el rió y se giró a seguir cocinando- ¿Qué harás hoy, Natsume? –pregunto ella curiosa viéndolo

-leche con Galletas de chocolates, panqueques rellenos y Howalon como postre –dijo Natsume sencillamente, Mikan se sentó en la mesa (como siempre) a observarlo cocinar tranquilamente

-Natsume –dijo ella

-¿Hm? –pregunto el

-¿Qué quieres como regalo de cumpleaños? –pregunto ella curiosa

-¿Yo? –Dijo él, Mikan asintió- Quiero una de tus bragas

-¡NATSUME! –grito Mikan roja ante eso, Natsume rió

-Vale, vale –dijo Natsume al ver su rostro- no quiero nada ¿me están planeando una fiesta o algo así?

-Nopo –dijo Mikan sonriente- es solo que te planeamos ir todos juntos a la ciudad central en la tarde- explico

-Hm –dijo el sirviendo el desayuno- siéntate a comer

-¡VALE! –Dijo ella sentándose- Oí, Natsume ¿no debería cocinarte yo por ser tu cumpleaños?

-Si tú me cocinas muero de intoxicación –dijo el sencillamente mientras se llevaba un panqueque a la boca

-¡Kya! Que malo –dijo ella inflando las mejillas, Natsume sonrió y el beso provocando un grave sonrojo- bobo

-Si no quieres que te bese tanto, deja de hacer esa cara tan besadle –le dijo el

-¿Y quien dijo que quería que me dejases de besar? –pregunto ella roja, Natsume sonrió y la siguió besando mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

-¿Y quien dijo que yo lo iba a dejar de hacer? –susurro el besándola

-Natsume ¿luego quieres ver una película conmigo hasta ir al Centro? –pregunto ella ilusionada ¿Cómo decirle que no a aquella niña? Sonrió y asintió

-Pero que no sea una cursi –le advirtió el y luego de desayunar (y hacer palomitas con gaseosa) se fueron a sentar en el sofá, Mikan vio los DVD hasta que ambos eligieron ver algo infantil: Monster University, Natsume se sentó recostado en su sillón, con la palomitas a su lado y Mikan se sentó entre sus piernas apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él mientras este la abrazaba posesivamente y prendió la TV

La película comenzó aunque ninguno de los dos le prestó mucha atención, se la pasaron besándose, acariciadose (no mal piensen) y diciéndose curserías al oído, hasta que el celular de Mikan sonó, Natsume suspiro soltando a su novia y esta atendió

-¿Si? –dijo al atender- Oki… Ajá… Vale, Adió –dijo y corto

-¿Quién era? –pregunto el molesto por la interrupción

-Era Ruka, dice que vayamos ahorita –dijo levantándose y le tendió la mano a su novio- ¿vamos a festejar tu cumpleaños todos juntos?

-Vamos –dijo él con una sonrisa y así, abrazados por la cintura llegaron a donde sus amigos lo esperaban para ir a la ciudad Central.

Más de tres horas estuvieron comprando, hablando, bromeando, riendo y Comiendo hasta que, de vuelta al colegio, todos dejaron solos a Mikan y Natsume, cuando estos "volvían" a su departamento Mikan "recordó" algo

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Natsume

-Misaki tiene mi celular –dijo ella con una sonrisa avergonzada- ¿me acompañas a pedírselo? –pregunto con una sonrisa dulce, Natsume suspiro y asintió, ella le cogió la mano y en dos segundos estaba frente a la puerta, ambos entraron a la habitación en oscuras y…

De repente se prendió las luces, papel picado salió de todos lados, mesas llenas de comida y gaseosas a los costados con algunas sillas, una pista de baile en el centro y el balcón abierto demostrando la hermosa noche

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Natsume! –dijeron todos a la vez saltando de algunos lugares, fue entonces su querido You quien le conto la apuesta y lo obligo (literalmente) a ver los regalos, sin embargo antes de eso Mikan los obligo a ponerse todos para sacar una foto.

En la foto estaban ellos dos abrazados, al lado estaban Ruka y Hotaru, del otro lado Misaki discutiendo con Tsubasa, al frente de ellos You, Aoi, Momoko, Yumi y Leo le hacían caras a la cámara, Detrás Narumi, Tono, Sakurano, Subaru y Rui sonreían ampliamente, sentado en el costado al lado de los que peleaban estaban Nobara y Hayate, del otro lado estaban sentados los otros dos de habilidades peligrosas, era una linda foto…

-Vale, abriré los regalos –dijo Natsume, el primero fue de Narumi: Un gorro rosa; el segundo fue de Sumire: una foto de ella, el tercero fue de Ruka: una colección de Manga, el siguiente fue de Aoi y You: un libro lleno de dibujos de ambos; el otro fue de Tsubasa: Un reloj; Tono le regalo un muñeco de él en miniatura, así cada uno entrego su regalo, solo faltaba Mikan pero… ¿Dónde estaba ella?

Nadie se daba cuenta de que ella faltaba a excepción de Natsume que la buscaba mientras los demás bailaban hasta ver una sombra en el balcón, al acercarse vio a Mikan, sonrió y la abrazo por la cintura

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto el besándole la mejilla, ella negó mirando el cielo

-No –dijo ella con una sonrisa preciosa

-¿Acaso no piensas competir en eso del "Regalo mas especial"? –pregunto él, Mikan rio ante el nombre

-Yo ya sé que perdí –dijo ella- porque en mi regalo me ayudaron todos –explico dándole a Natsume algo

El abrió la caja y se encontró primero con un hermoso cuadro blanco con pequeñas llamitas donde estaba la foto de recién y una tarjeta donde la misma foto estaba "pegada" y al lado había dedicatorias de todo el mundo, las firmas de todos los que habían ido al cumpleaños

-Pensé que lo mejor que te podía dar era un recuerdo de estos días –susurro Mikan viendo la foto, Natsume la miro y la beso ¿acaso su novia podía ser mejor persona?

-Tonta –le susurro el

-¡Eu, parejita! –Exclamo Narumi- venid a decir quién gano y quien perdió

-Vale –dijo el entrando- los tres mejores regalos son de Ruka, Mikan y Aoi/You

-¿Qué? –dijeron todos a la vez

-Lo que escucharon –dijo él, Ruka sonrió ante eso, You y Aoi chocaron palmas y Mikan sintió como su novio la abrazaba aun mas por la cintura y sonrió dulcemente- y los peores: Narumi, Tsubasa y Tono –explico él, entonces el silencio se hizo presente en todo el aula hasta que se escucho un ¡¿Qué?! Proveniente de los susodichos…


	18. promesa Irrompible

18_ Una promesa irrompible ¿o no?

Natsume estaba debajo de su árbol mirando el cielo con aburrimiento, tenía sueño y (como si fuese poco) Narumi había llamado a Mikan para que sabe que así que ahora se encontraba solo. ¿Quién diría que ahora se sentía solo sin su castaña cuando antes con suerte estaba con Ruka?, Suspiro

-Dicen que si suspiras se escapa la felicidad- dijo una voz dulce llamándolo, Natsume se giro y vio a Mikan con su radiante sonrisa parada a su lado, sonrió y tirando de su mano provoco que ella se sentara entre sus piernas

-¿Para que te llamo Narumi? –pregunto Natsume viéndola

-Quería que le preparara un pastel –dijo ella riendo- luego de que le he dicho que no y de que a llorado por una hora entro Jin-Jin y me liberó

-Es un idiota- susurro Natsume abrazando a la chica por la cintura mientras ella se recostaba en su pecho- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿He? ¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto ella con una sonrisa

-Te veo preocupada –susurro el- te conozco, no me engañas

-Es que…- susurro Mikan viendo a Natsume- estaba pensando como sería nuestra vida de aquí a algunos años ¿seguiremos todos juntos como ahora? ¿Seremos capaces de seguir sonriendo? –pregunto ella, Natsume suspiro

-No pienses en esas cosas –le dijo Natsume- además, no tengo planeado de que te vuelvan a alejar de mi lado

-Te amo, Natsume –susurro ella sonriente, Natsume le beso la coronilla

-Lo sé –susurro el tranquilamente, en ese momento Hotaru y Ruka llegaron discutiendo (como no) por las fotos que la primera le había sacado a un dormido Ruka, Misaki y Tsubasa venían muy románticos y detrás de ellos Tono los fastidiaba, Sakurano y Subaru solo lo seguían bufando por sus comportamientos infantiles

-¡MIKAN! –grito Misaki al verla

-¿Qué? –pregunto ella

-Vámonos –dijo Hotaru y de un movimiento provoco que Mikan se alejara de Natsume y quedara a su lado, ambos miraban sin comprender

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde? –dijo ella

-Solo tele transportarte –dijo Misaki

-¡¿PERO A DONDE?! –pregunto Mikan sin entender nada

-¿Oí, que hacen? –pregunto Natsume molesto

-Yo tampoco lo se –dijeron todos los hombres mientras veían como Mikan, rendida, se tele transportaba con Misaki y Hotaru a quien sabe donde- Mujeres –susurraron todos

-En fin –dijo Tono- ¿quieren ir a comer algo?

-Bueno… no hay nada mas que hacer –dijo Subaru

-Vamo –dijo Ruka llevándose consigo a Natsume

Mientras, las tres chicas se habían tele transportado a la casa de Mr. Oso que al verlas entrar solo "sonrió" y decidió preparar un pastel de vainilla con chocolate

-Ahora si –dijo Mikan- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto

-Es que hay alguien que quiere verte –le dijo Hotaru con una sonrisa

-Alguien que… ¿me quiere ver? ¿Quién? –pregunto ella

-Yo, Mikan –dijo un hombre de cabello platinado y ojos claros acercándose, Mikan lo miro y salto sobre el chico que la abrazo fuertemente

-¡Shiki! –Exclamo ella- ¡Sigues envejeciendo!

-¡Ya te he dicho que mi cabello es así naturalmente! –le regaño Shiki divertido

-¿Y que haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Soy el nuevo director de la sección Media –explico el

-¿Qué? ¿Le paso algo a Hii-sama? –pregunto Mikan preocupada, la directora de la sección Media había sido como su tía aunque Kaoru fuese su madrina

-No –dijo el- solo se encuentra un poco enferma, es sobre eso que te llame ¿podrías trabajar para ella? Sabes que ella debe seguir viviendo y para eso necesita tu Alice

-Claro, si es por ella no hay problema –dijo ella al instante

-Eu Mikan, ve tu sola- dijo Misaki- sabes que a la directora no le gustan mucho que todos la vean cuando esta débil

-Nosotros volveremos con Shiki y le diremos a Natsume sobre lo que estás haciendo así no se preocupa –le dijo Hotaru, Mikan asintió y cerro los ojos, al abrirlos se vio dentro de un lugar que hace mucho no iba, allí estaba una mujer recostada, parecía débil pero sin dejar de lado su hermosura, de largo cabello oscuro y ojos claros

-¿Mikan? –Murmuro la mujer al ver a la niña, esta sonrió y se arrodillo al lado del cuerpo de la mujer- Que grande estas…

-Usted sigue igual –susurro Mikan con una sonrisa- Shiki me ha comentado su situación y he venido a ayudarla

-¿Sabes que eres igual a tu madre? –murmuro ella- la primera vez que la vi era una persona solitaria, determinada y bastante terca, de 13 años, muy similar a ti a decir verdad, recuerdo que no deseaba usar su Alice pero Kaoru la hizo cambiar de opinión –murmuro ella y sonrió- Luego de eso tu madre se hizo un ser muy querido para mi, era como una rosa: era difícil cogerla por las espinas, pero su hermosura, bondad y su alegría era contagiosa

-Papa decía lo mismo –dijo Mikan dándole la mano a su "tía"

-Y tu padre… el era un completo idiota –dijo ella, Mikan rió levemente

-Si, creo que todos me han dicho lo mismo –dijo ella riendo

-Siempre se iba a donde estaba el peligro y la gente más peligrosa, hacía todo con tal de ver siquiera una sonrisa, los niños lo adoraban por su personalidad y el era capaz de amar hasta a un desconocido si era necesario –dijo ella- era también muy similar a ti por lo que me han comentado últimamente –explico- Mikan

-¿Si? –pregunto ella

-Tus madres eran dos personas amadas por mi y Shiki ¿sabes eso?

-Claro que sí –dijo ella sonriente- se que ustedes lo amaban y yo se que mis padres lo amaban, yo misma los considero mis tíos y parte de mi familia –explico

-Eres buena niña, Mikan –dijo ella sonriente- me gustaría que cuando crezcas te convirtieras en sucesora de la división media o quizás la elemental –susurro- así podrías llevarle un poco de tu alegría a los demás

-Si es su deseo, haré todo lo posible para cumplirlo –dijo Mikan soltando la mano de la mujer para hacer aparecer dos enormes bolsas llenas de piedras Alices- ¿comenzamos?

-Por favor- murmuro ella, Mikan estuvo durante horas insertándole piedras Alices de Curación y Longevidad

-Supongo que con esto podrá vivir otros cincuenta años sin problemas- dijo Mikan guardando las demás piedras

-Gracias, Mikan –dijo la mujer sentándose- ¿ahora debes irte?

-Así es, lamento no poder quedarme mas

-Algun día, por favor, ven a tomar el té conmigo y con Shiki –dijo ella, Mikan asintió y se tele transporto a la parte baja de su árbol, entonces se le ocurrió algo: sin que nadie se diese cuenta (aunque tampoco nadie estaba allí) creo algo…

-¿Mikan? –dijo Natsume apareciendo de repente, Mikan al instante guardó aquello- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada- dijo ella- he vuelto –explico con una sornisa dulce

-Me alegra saber que estas bien –dijo Natsume abrazandola- mientras no estabas te he hecho algo –dijo el con una sonrisa

-¿Enserio? Yo también –susurro Mikan- pero tu primero

-Es una promesa –dijo Natsume sacando algo de su bolsillo- como tu dijiste que tenías miedo del futuro, de esta forma siempre sabremos que tu eres mia y yo tuya –dijo mostrando una preciosa cadena de oro que tenía ocmo dije una piedra Alice Roja

-Pensamos en lo mismo –susurro Mikan sacando su cadena de plata con la piedra color naranja mandarina, ambos sonrieron e intercambiaron las piedras- ¿Juntos para siempre?

-Para siempre –murmuro Natsume besándola, de repente el celular de Mikan vibro

-¿Subaru? –pregunto ella- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y no puedes curarla? Vale, si voy –dijo cortando

-¿Qué? –pregunto Natsume

-Hotaru cayo enferma, parece que le robaron su Alice y esta muy enferma, como si tuviese una maldición, Subaru no puede hacer nada- explico ella preocupada- debemos ir a su habitación

-Vamos –dijo Natsume, Mikan cogió su mano y se tele transportaron, allí vieron a Rei, Narumi, Jinno, el director Yukihara, shiki, Misaki, Tsubasa, Tono, Subaru, Ruka y todos los demás viendo a Hotaru quien, acostada en su cama y con una barrera para no contagiar (si era contagioso lo que tenía) parecía dormir, su cuerpo se estaba tornando negro en algunos lugares y grises en otros

-¿Qué le sucedió? –dijo Mikan preocupada

-No sabemos –dijo Shiki- nosotros la dejamo aquí y luego Ruka vino a buscarla para decirle algo y la encontró desmayada sin su Alice y con esa maldición

Esa maldición… Esa maldición a todos los adultos les resultaba conocida:

Era de una persona fallecida

Pero era imposible que el la usara por que bueno…

Estaba muerto ¿o no?


	19. Un nuevo trato

19_ ¿Quieres el trato?

Mikan se quedo viendo el cuerpo de Hotaru, al igual que todos

-¿Y que podemos hacer? –pregunto Tsubasa

-No sé –dijo Yukihara- podríamos ver si se la podemos quitar pero…

-Pero tampoco sabemos que maldición es, Subaru no se la puede quitar- explico Narumi preocupado

-Mikan ¿puedes fijarte si puedes convertir la maldición en una piedra Alice? –pregunto su tío viéndola, esta asintió y se acerco al cuerpo de Hotaru, usando su Alice de la anulación para pasar por la barrera y le toco la mano a Hotaru, sin embargo se la solto al instante gimiendo de dolor

-Mikan –dijo Natsume preocupado- ¿Qué te paso?

-No se –dijo ella cerrando su mano en un puño y saliendo

-Muestrame –dijo Rei obligando a que la chica le abriera la mano, entonces vio la mano de Mikan totalmente herida, llena de sangre y un poco oscurecida…

-Es como si el cuerpo de Hotaru no permitiese el contacto, si esto te lo hizo en solo un segundo puede ser que en mas tiempo te hubiese infectado –susurro Shiki viendo la mano de la niña- por ahora deberemos ver si con la mano de Mikan descubrimos que es….

-Por el momento hay que internar a Hotaru en el hospital –dijo el director Yukihara- ustedes iros, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto

-Vale –dijeron los jóvenes no muy decididos pero terminaron aceptando y salieron

-¿Vamos al edificio? –le pregunto Natsume a su preocupada novia, esta asintió y en dos segundos se tele transporto al departamento de Natsume- ¿Estas preocupada?

-Mucho –susurro ella- Hotaru es como mi hermana, no quisiera que nada le pase…

-Te entiendo –susurro Natsume abrazandola, Mikan suspiro y apoyo su cabeza en el cuello de el- Haremos todo lo posible para curarlos, no te proecupes

-Si –dijo ella y sonrió besándolo- te amo, Natsume

-Yo también, Mikan –susurro el con una sonrisa

-¿Sabes que? Iré a visitar a Hotaru al hospital –dijo ella- con mi Alice de Anulacion quizá logre conseguir algo

-Vale –susupiro Natsume- pero ten cuidado y si ves que te sientes rara deja de alejarte, llamame de vez en cuando

-Si papa –dijo ella divertida, Natsume rió y la beso

-Es que no quiero perderte –dijo el besándola

-¿Y por quien me perderías? –pregunto ella- si yo solo te amo a ti –dijo

-Boba –dijo besándola- bueno, ahora ve

-¡VALE! –exclamo mientras se tele transportaba, apenas piso el suelo del hospital sintió la prescencía mas desagradable que su cuerpo sentía- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Al fin moriste? –pregunto mientras se giraba a ver al director de la elemental

-No, solo te esperaba –dijo el con una sonrisa

-¿Esperarme? ¿Para que? –pregunto ella, el sonrió misteriosamente

-Me han dicho que Hotaru cayo gravemente enferma por una maldición… -susurro el

-¡¿TIENES ALGO QUE VER EN ESTO, BASTARDO?! –pregunto ella

-Tengo mas que ver de lo que crees, Mikan –dijo el y le tendió la mano- ¿Quieres venir conmigo asi te muestro?

-Eres un… -murmuro Mikan, sin embargo acepto su mano y el director se tele transporto a una habitación fría donde habían cinco camas rodeadas de vidrio- ¿Qué es esto?

-Aquí es donde están los demás infectados ¿acaso no reconocen quienes son? –pregunto el con sorna, Mikan se acerco a una de las "camas" y vio a una mujer de cabello negro lacio, hermosa, de piel palida y largas pestañas durmiendo plácidamente, sin embargo su piel ahora estaba manchada de negra…

-Tía Kaoru –murmuro ella y salió corriendo hacía otras dos camas que se encontraban juntas, en una había una mujer de largos cabellos castaños en la mismas condiciones, en la otra un hombre rubio- Mama, papa –dijo y se giro a las ultimas dos, allí una mujer de cabello negro corto y una niña de cabello dorado "dormían"- Mei, Tía Imai

-Así es –dijo el- hace ocho años, cuando mis soldados atacaron tus pueblos no mataron a nadie, solo a aquellos humanos inservibles, quienes tenían Alice eran "Maldecidos" y caían en un sueño profundo que iba matándolos poco a poco si no están dentro de estas camas, todo esto hecho, obviamente por uno de mis clones

-¿Qué quieres, maldito? –pregunto llena de furia contenida

-No te voy a pedir que trabajes ni que te cases conmigo –dijo el- he decido que no puedo llegar a ningun lado obligándote así que a cambio de darle la cura a tus padres, a tus tios, a tu hermana y amiga quiero que tú decidas, por tu propia voluntad, vivir encerrada

-¿Vivir encerrada? –pregunto ella sin entender

-Así es: viviras encerrada en una torre, nadie podrá llegar a ti ni tu a nadie –dijo el- estaras allí hasta el día en que decidas romper mi hechizo…

-¿y a cambio que harías? –Pregunto ella

-¿Ademas de curarlos? –pregunto el- vaya, saliste exigente… creo que… podría hacer que Habilidades peligrosas deje de existir, mandaría a todos a otras clases –dijo el- y creo que podría pensar en jubilarme algún día y dejar mi puesto a alguien si te tengo a mi lado ¿Qué dices?

-Acepto –dijo ella mirándolo con odio- hoy a las Dos de la mañana estaré en tu despacho, pero si en cinco horas no has hecho lo que dices juro que te mataré –dijo fríamente mientras salía caminando

-No te preocups Mikan, soy alguien de palabra –dijo el, Mikan suspiro y se tele transporto a la habitación de Natsume

-¿Mikan? –dijo Natsume al verla llegar- ¿Llegaste tan rápido?

-Si, no pude hacer mucho –dijo ella con un suspiro mientras se acercaba a su novio- Oí Natsume, comprate una cama –se quejo mientras se lanzaba a uno de los sofás, Natsume sonrió ante eso

-¿Quieres comer algo? –pregunto el viéndola, la niña negó

-No tengo apetito –dijo ella con un suspiro, Natsume se acerco a su costado y le acaricio el cabello- Natsume

-¿Qué? –pregunto el

-Hoy… ¿puedo dormir contigo? –le pregunto la niña seriamente, Natsume sonrió al verla así, una mezcla de tristeza, amor, cariño y preocupación se mezclaban en los ojos de la castaña

-Claro –dijo el, Mikan sonrió y el se acosto en el sofá mas amplio (trayendo de algún lado una colcha negra) y le extendió su mano a Mikan, esta se acerco y se acosto a su lado, poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de el y abrazandolo

-Te amo –susurro Mikan con una sonrisa

-Yo también –dijo Natsume

-Natsume –dijo Mikan viéndolo

-¿Si? –pregunto el

-Nunca olvides que te amo –dijo ella besándolo- y que eres al único que amare ¿vale?

-Si pero… ¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto el un poco preocupado

-Si algo me pasa –dijo Mikan viéndole a los ojos- quiero que sigas viviendo y seas feliz ¿vale?

-Pero a ti nada te pasara –dijo el

-Pero igual, prométemelo –susurro ella besándolo

-Vale, prometo que si algo pasa cuidare de tus heramanos y seré feliz –dijo el besándola- pero también prometo que nada malo te pasara

-Y yo prometo hacer todo para que seas feliz, tu y todas las personas a la cual amo- susurro ella abrazandolos y así quedaron dormidos, a las dos AM el celular de Mikan vibro, ella vio el rostro dormido de Natsume y sonrió separándose de los brazos que la abrazaban, se acerco y lo beso, aunque solo fuese un roce- Te amo –le dijo- Adiós

Se levanto y cogiendo su mochila de conejito que tenía todo lo que ella necesitaba para vivir, se tele transporto al despacho del director donde este ya la esperaba

-Bien Mikan, parece que cumples lo que dices- dijo el divertido

-Obvio, mi palabra vale oro, no como la suya –dijo ella fríamente- pero espero que también cumpla con su parte

-Claro, Claro –dijo el con una sonrisa- por favor, tiéndeme tu mano, debemos ir a tu nueva habitación-le dijo, Mikan tomo su mano y cerró los ojos

Al abrirlo se encontró en una habitación muy bonita: solo tenía un baño (espacioso y hermoso) un cuarto (totalmente decorado a sus gustos) un comedor, una cocina, un living con una TV y un precioso balcón

-Te informo –le dijo el director- que si llegas a escapar todos moriran

-Si –murmuro ella viendo su nueva cárcel, de repente un oso de color marrón entro- ¡MR OSO! –grito la niña cargando al oso que se sonrojo ante eso

-El será el único que sepa donde estas –dijo el director- y el único que te visitara y se quedara contigo además de mi ¿entendido? –le dijo, Mikan asintió sin despegarse del oso y el presidente se fue

-Osito –murmuro Mikan con lagrimas en los ojos, Mr. Oso apoyo sus manos en la mejilla de Mikan- ¿Hice bien? –pregunto ella, el oso asintió- muchas gracias por quedarte conmigo, creó que no podría haberme quedado sola, además ni siquiera se cocinar, posiblemente hubiese muerto de intoxicación ¿no crees? –dijo conteniendo las lagrimas, pero no duró mucho su intento y se desplomo en llanto

Sus padres, sus Tíos, Sus amigos, sus hermanos, nunca mas volvería a verlos…

Nunca mas vería la sonrisa de Tsubasa, nunca escucaría los gritos de Aoi, no pelearía con Tono, nadie la golpearía como Hotaru, nadie la mimaría como su padre y Rei, nadie le cantaría como su madre, nadie la esucharía como Narumi, nadie la cuidaría como Jinno, nadie… Nadie.. Nadie la ayudaría como Ruka, Nadie la haría sonreir como You, nadie sería su amiga como Nobara, nadie la cuidaría como Rui, nadie la pelearía como Hayate…

Nadie… Nadie la abrazaría o besaría como Natsume… nadie…


End file.
